The Very Many Ways How Love blooms
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: When a normal day of training from the presence of what I describe them as 'morons', things get weird. Each guy gets a chance with Karin, 2 weeks exactly. Anyone could win her heart at this, who will it be? No more interviews, now GAME SHOW! ch 10 is here
1. What a weird day! Do I smell noodles?

**Mwahahahaha! Ok, that was weird. Well, hope you like zee chapter.**

**Who wants candy!?**

**_-takes out a bag full of candy-_ There is plentyful for everyone xD**

**Hope you guys will like the fic.**

**[In case any of you see, if I spell Karin's name as 'Karen', my mistake! I always get confused at times. So no blamey me! Okies? Good.**

**Me no own Kamichama Karin or anything, just this fic! I shall only put this once! This goes for every chapter!**

* * *

A beautiful day of summer it was, though many bugs come out this time a year, which of course will scare Kazune out of his wits. Beautiful as the was, it was extremely hot, a perfect day to have ice cream, got to the beach, or even have fun it water parks. All in all, there was a cool breeze here and there, oh how it felt good. Unless you are stuck with a Kazune and have to train in one of Summer's hottest days. Oh poor Karin, suffering from such heat. All she needed was a little resucing, anyone will do... even the glasses man. 

"Kazune-kun, I'm getting tired from all this running. Can we please stop for just a slight moment?" Karin was exhausted, again. She wanted someone to save her. The blonde hair girl stopped running, placing her hands on her legs, panting away.

"Women... can't do even a simple run..."

She continued running, she didn't want to start a fight with someone as sexist as he.

"Hanazono-san!" A voice cried out.

It was no other than Michiru or Micchi in other words, poor Karin, her face was planted on the floor, since of course he jumped her as well as trying to hug her. Out of all the people she could be saved from, why him? Why? Fate can be very cruel. Although it wasn't someone she really wanted, it did get Kazune distracted, and slightly mad.

"Off of her!" Kazune yelled, since Micchi never notice her face was on the ground. After a few seonds, he did as he was told. Karin slowly got up, one of her eyes, dwelling up a tear; from the bump on her forehead. Micchi was saying over and over, "sorry," while snugging to her more and more. In any case, got her face slightly pink.

"It's alright. Calm down."

Kazune was really annoyed how is presence is still here, he just wanted him to go away nor did he like how he was being to 'cute' or 'sweet' or any other word as you describe it, to her.

"Why are you he-"

Oh how much people have to suffer so! The blonde was trampled by someone, who could of guessed? Jin... He was standing upon Kazune, but yet. He never even notice. He took Karin's hand, rasing up, then kissed it. Again, Karin blushed. Why oh why? She pnly wanted one savior what she got...

A kind and very sweet, yet slightly perverted at times, Micchi.

A pretty boy, that barely has self descipline, also very firty-ish, Jin.

Yay! Good things get any better? Hopely not...

"Jin... why don't you look what's under you?"

He would of course obey, since she was his 'godess.' He blinked quite a few times, rubbing his own, laughing at his own stupidity. "Kazune-kun? Are you alive? If your not, may I take Karin off your hands and take her as my own?"

No response.

"Well then. Poor Kazune-kun. He's dead... oh well! Come on Karin! Let's see what should we do for our future arrangements..."

He happily took Karin's hand, ignoring the face Micchi was still embracing Karin. Jin stopped in his tracks when he notice something caught his leg.

"Let.Go.Of.The.Girl's.Hand.And.Leave." It was no other then Kazune noice.

Jin snapped his fingers in disappointment, "Dammit, he's alive."

"But really you two, what are you doing here?" Karin finally spoke.

Micchi bursted in fake tears, yet look somewhat real, Jin also thought of playing along. Just for the fun of it, both of the snuggled closer to Karin just for the enjoyment of making Kazune mad.

"Is our presence that much of a bother to you Hanazona-san? Don't you love us?"

"Is Kazune-kun making you as cruel as he? Where is that happy girl that we still both love? Kazune-kun is ever to cruel to us, we rely on you, for that pure heart of yours!"

Kazune eye was twitching in anger on how stupid they both are acting. Shame on men almost everywhere. (**swwy :P).** This much just for attention, and for this one girl?! Karin just patted both of them on the back, swetdropping on how degrading this is.

"You guys are never a bother! And of course I love you guys, you are like brothers to me. No, Kazune-kun hasn't done anything. Also, no matter how much a of jerk, sexist, meanie, spoiled-"

"Still here you know."

"Sorry. But I also love Kazune-kun alike as well. Nobody is different. **(okay, I know there married and all, but just stick to how it's going. That's what I read about them)** That happy girl is still here! Right in front of you! Also, I bet deep down, deep deep DEEP down, Kazune-kun cares for you like I do? Right?"

"Hell's n-"

Karin eyes were flames, giving the glare of, 'play-along-or-you-will-die.'

"I mean, of course." His voice sounded restrained at the moment.

Micchi hugged Kazune, now snuggling at him. What revolt. What disgust. How mean of Kazune to think of describing it that way.

Jin of course, trying to show off at the blonde,Jin kissed Karin on the cheek.

"You are simply wonderful, my goddess."

"Now will you leave? Please!" Said Kazune.

"Not unless we take Karin with us!' Micchi and Jin said in a unsion.

* * *

_Later that same day..._

* * *

"Who's getting her first? Kazune-kun should get her last since she lives with you. So it's unfair. Also, you has plenty time with her. Me and Micchi never. So I get her for two weeks, Micchi two weeks, and you Kazune-kun, one week. After that, it's all of us together in one place. Deal?" 

"How come I only get her for a week?"

Jin gave a smirk, "You had _plenty _of time, but failed. When did we ever get to spend that much time? Never. Now... Is it a deal?

Micchi nodded, as well as Kazune. Jin stood upup, with a smile on his face, "good, it's all settled. Since I came up with this brilliant plan. I get Karin first! Micchi you get her second... Kazune-kun gets her last." When he said their names, he said it rather dryly. All their stomach growled, from lack of food they missed.

"The food is ready!

All of them scampered to the kitchen, it's was like an all you can eat buffet heaven! Made by Karin, her cooking as improve since the last time Micchi saw with the whole cake thing. Not anything looked missed out of place, just by the smell, it was heavenly. But if it smelled so good, who could ever question the taste. There were three cups neatly placed at each corner of the table filled with tea, there were noodles, sushi, octopus balls, rice balls, salmon, now there was also desserts such as, wagashi **(Those stick with 3 balls/candies that start from top: pink, white, green), **seioubos** (peach shaped sweet),** one cupcake, those bunny shape and looking food**(Don't know what it's called),** and lastly, three mints.

"Wow Hanazano-san! You really out done youself this time."

"All for you guys!" She gave such a cute and warm smile, all of them blush.

"Mostly thanks to Himeka-chan here, for helping me out."

All she did was smile and wave.

_'I can't wait until tomorrow to be with Karin for two whole weeks. If case she consider's me, it will last a life time!'_ Jin thought, he was so in the zone the noodles he was eating were falling out of his mouth. Gross? Indeed.

* * *

**Well? Likey?  
If you did, review pwease?  
I feel so hyper!  
I might give out the next chapter by Sunday, MAYBE!  
If it's was confusing in ANYWAY, swwy... :(  
Ok time to get serious!**

**_Interview with our stars _(XD)  
**_Guest- Karin_

_Me: So Karin, did you know what the deal was?  
Karin: Hmm, what are you talking about?  
Me: -whisper whisper- I know there going to take a bet somewhere later on...  
Karin: Something wrong?  
Me: You kdding! Of course not! Well anyway, let's say, the guys made a deal, for you heart. If you can chose, who do you want? Kazune-kun? Micchi? Or Jin?  
Karin: That's a tough one... I have gotten use to Kazune-kun, so it could be him.  
Random Voice #1: YES!  
Me: The hell...  
Karin: But then again... I might pick Micchi since he's someone who can trance into the person's feeling, so he's a great choice.  
Random voice #1: Aww...  
Random voice #2: HAH! It is so very very true...  
Me: -mutter mutter- Security, I thought this was suppose to be a private session...  
Karin: But yet, Micchi scares me is so much... Jin, he's very goodlooking I'll admit that.  
Random voice #3: WOO!  
Me: Who are you people!?  
Karin: But Jin isn't as sweet as Micchi, and I'm not use to him much like I am with , Kazune-kun.  
-Random voices #1 & #2 laugh at random voice number #3-  
Karin: But it's very cute when he calls me his 'goddess', Kazune-kun could never be that sweet, and Micchi would ever think of that.  
Random voice #3: Oh! Now what!  
-security drgs them away-  
Me: Well this wraps things up for now! Thank you for being here Karin, and we will surely ask you to come again next time...  
_  
**(Tell me on who you want me to interview next, k?)**


	2. The mysterious library, YAY PANCAKES!

**I is back! HUZZAH! xD**

**I'm hyper again! I am such a freak? _Right?_**

**PARTY FOR ALL! I HAVE CAKE! And my very favorite... OREO'S! WOOT!**

**And omg! Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile :) Never knew it was this good. You people are awesome! LET'S HAVE CAKE! YIPPIE!**

**Ch 2**

**And of course there shall be a interview! It isn't fun without an interview! My mind my was getting blank on what do on this ch, all I saw in my head was darkness. o.e than at midnight I got ideas xD**

**Oh yeah! HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!**

* * *

2:24 AM 

Karin couldn't sleep well, it wasn't the heat, there was no signs of headaches or fevers. Maybe she was sleepless tonight, she saw her favorite cat sleeping in a little cushion, smiling away, in a serene sleep, Karin started to explore around the house/mansion with a flashlight. She found one hallway with a dead end, that she never visited. Walking slowly down, it felt like something was controlling her. Karin sighed on how nothing was really there, she kept pressing on the wall, suddenly, it flipped, taking along Karin on the other side. Errrie darkness. Her flashlight went dead. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't see anything, it was cold. She felt something on her face, cold, thin, and made out of metal. Light switch? Hopely... She pulled it down, oh thank lord it was the light switch. But it seems the light was going to die in a few days.

Everywhere, dust, dust, dust, and more dust. It was an old library, very old. Luckily for her, there were spider webs, but no spiders. She slipped on her flashlight, making her slam to a old leather chair. The impact caused dust to fly everywhere, letting her inhale some just by coughing. She stood up, away from the chair, a book caught her eye since it didn't look as dusty as the others. Karin carefully took out the book, blowing away the left over dust. It was a huge book, very huge, she went on the chair she sat moments ago, but most of the dust went away.

She opened the book, aww! How cute! It's baby Kazune! She couldn't help but always let out a giggle on how cute he when he was crying. Or how he was creeping when a small version of Himeka-chan would show him a bug. What is this? Two pages were stuck together. Karin didn't want to tear the contents that would be in the page, sliding down her fingers, it was finally unstuck. Four photos and somewhat lab report was contained. The first photo showed Kazune his mother and father, that's what she thought, happily holding him and smiling.** (I don't know what happened to them, wither the mom died giving birth, I really don't know but doesn't matter at the moment.)** The 2nd photo, was Kazune mother.

"Wow, she's really pretty. Kazune-kun must of gotten some of his looks by her. Lucky!" She giggled sticking her tongue playfully.

The third was Kazune father.

Last, was a weird one, it showed him with a little girl. Her eyes were closed and she had a flower in her hand, she was wearing a aqua blue dress, long pink layered hair with purple highlighted tips, weird how a little kid got highlights, and she was kissing, Kazune!? Cute as it was for little kid love, they might of tripped or something. Karin felt her heart torn in two. She took out all four photos, she wanted to show Kazune, but wanted to question him about the last one. The photo fell on the floor, on the back it said.

"Kazune-kun and Hanako-chan."

Hanako, doesn't it mean, flower child? She does look if she was as beautiful as a flower. The floor creaked above her foot, noticing there was a small handle, from curiosity, she opened it. A handrail of eerie darkness that looks like it may go on forever. Karin went down, few minutes have passed, and she is still going deeper. Never noticing, she pushed a button, the steps became a slide. Sliding downer and downer, life shall end?

Not.

An entrance has opened. She fell on a bed, who you ask? Who else?

"Karin, anytime you want to get off?"

She jumped, it was finally over. Darkness has faded.

"Why are you still awake?" Kazune asked, half asleep; half awake.

"Mind explaining this picture?" Karin took all the pictures she found, maybe she should of took the whole photo album with her. But alas, she isn't always that bright. Karin spread all the pictures on his bed, Kazune yawned, cleaning his eyes.

"What in the world are you tal-"

Silence.

"Karin...where did you find these?"

"I'm not telling you, unless you explain this one," she was of course pointing to the little kiss.

"I don't kn- wait... are you mad about this?" He was finally catching on, teasing her is the best way to spill out a secret. Any kind for that matter.

"Answer me first!" Karin face turned slightly red from her anger that was overwhelming her.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Karin is mad for a girl I kissed when I was a kid."

Oh how she wanted to jump him, so very much! Ahh, what a perfect idea, to tease and be teased back with a little extra something, placing her arm around Kazune shoulder, making him red. She leaned to his ear, "I got you something special."

Special? What terms? Kazune was of course thinking perverted. Naughty naughty, very bad.

She held on to him tight, taking out two things that were covered by this form of plastic shaped like an oval. If your wondering what those two 'things' are, let me answer that for you my friend.

"B-b-bug!"

Yes indeed, two bugs that look very well alive but are dead, oh how can this form of torture get any better? Let's see, Karin made him think perverted, she is holding him tight for no escape, and two bugs are right in front of his face. What fun it is torturing a poor soul, poor Kazune. His face was written with 'fear,' all over it. His face was turning blue while, trying to escape from seeing something so ugly, as he would use. Karin was enjoying this so much, there's no way she wanted to let go.

The poor soul has fainted. Karin had planned to keep the photos, and question him about it tomorrow. While as for the bugs, she plans to give one for Himeka and keep one for herself, for torture just in case Kazune gets her mad.

"Goodnight, Kazune-kun." Karin closed the door leaving behind a dead looking Kazune.

* * *

_Mourning..._

* * *

Himeka was eating Karin's home-made breakfast, Karin promised her so she can at least take a break, Himeka has done enough. 

"This is wonderful Karin-chan!"

"Why thank you Himeka-chan."

"Very wonderful my goddess!"

"Why thank you J-" She turned around seeing that Jin was eating Kazune breakfast. All she is wondering so far, how did he get in here. But if that means Jin is here, Micchi can be anywhere. Even her room, searching through her many private things.

"Hanazono-san! Where's my breakfast? Oh yeah, I found Kazune-kun, he's dead. Also!"

She just thought of ignoring the nuisance, he has nothing important to say, then why bother listening. So she resume washing the dishes, right now she was trying to take of the melted cheese on the knife.

"I like your panties." He dropped the dead Kazune on the floor, showing off Karin panties.

"What?!" She turned around quickly, Kazune woke up, Jin again was disappointed, Karin threw the knife from the shock and anger, it flew across the room, it was pinned on the wall right in between Kazune and Micchi.

"Do you know how leathal that can be! I was almost killed thanks to you!" Kazune was awoken from his state of shock, the routine of, screaming-at-Karin-in-the-mourning went on already.

"By the way, where's my breakfast?"

Karin just pointed to Jin, he was already full, all that was left were crumbs. Very tiny; worthless, crumbs.

"In my stomach, Kazune-kun you should of been here early. It was super tasty. I mostly enjoyed stuffing my with the strawberry-yogurt pancakes."

"You forgot the chocolate chip pancakes!" Himeka said happily.

Karin took out a clean plate with one pancake remaining, it was the chocolate chip pancake, "here, since you so hungry, have it Kazune-kun."

Kazune eyes glittered, food! He slowly reached out for it.

Micchi took it, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Yum."

"Isn't it," Jin said.

Kazune grabbed both of the males throat, boy was he going violent. Karin just sighed, she took out the bug creature she used earlier.

"Kazune-kun."

He looked at her, let go an instant, running away like a coward.

"Boys..."

* * *

**I think it's short :'(**

**Oh well, I enjoyed typing it. I thought of giving out today since you guys were so very nice!**

**And here it is...**

_**Interview with our stars  
Guest: Jin**_

_Me: Here we are today, with our guest Jin.  
Random people's': -scream-  
Me: Security... well Jin, what do you think of Karin?  
Jin: She is beautiful, serene, and caring person.  
Random people's': -growling at random voice #1-  
Random voice #1: Aww, thank you.  
Me: How do you people sneak in here?!  
Jin: Unlike Kazune-kun who always screams at her, he acts like a spoiled child...  
Random voice #2: Look who's talking!  
Jin: Touché_.  
_Me: -mutter mutter- Hmm, I wonder if I might get some pie later on...  
Jin: Any other questions?  
Me: Huh? Oh. Yeah. There are other girls out there, why not pick one of them?  
Jin: I don't judge people by looks-  
Random voice #2: BULL!  
Random voice #3: Shh, I want to listen!  
Random voice #1: Yeah, don't act all stupid already... spoiled child...  
Jin: It's what's in the heart. I would never do something as Micchi did, like get Karin's panties.  
Random voice #3: Ehehehe...  
Me: You people scare me... security, I'm still waiting.  
Jin: If I was with Karin, I would take care of her every needs, I will never keep a lady like her unhappy.  
Me: Spare me..._ _-sarcastic voice-_  
_Jin: What?  
Me: Well thank you for coming today Jin, we hope to see you next time.  
Security: Ma'am I couldn't hold it, the fan girls are coming this way... Save yourself!  
Me: Suit yourself. -leaves-  
Fan girls who were the random people's': JIN!  
Jin: Bye my loving fans!_

**_(Who do you want me to interview next?)_**


	3. To be taken away, eat sun lotion, sicko!

**Well, here is chapter 3 my dudes, enjoy x)**

**I'm really serious for the first time, its a miracle!**

**I didn't know anything to do for this chapter, at all! I was clueless, only thing in mind was, well just read and you'll find out. If not, oh well.**

**Oh guess what, I was trying to get inspiration by my pet fish (betta) and my 7 finches (birds), they had babies and they are all grown up! I'm so proud :')**

**WARNING: CHAPTER MAY NOT BE SO FUNNY!!!!!! (except the interview, but that's another thing)**

**NOTE: MAY NOT BE FUNNY SINCE I'M NOT HYPER...! (shame on me...)**

**NOTE 2: WILL PROMISE CH 3 TO BE REALLY FUNNY!**

* * *

The violence was over, Kazune was calm, chatting away with Himeka. While Micchi was asleep on a seat, oh how he looked like an angel, Jin told Karin about the deal that was made, at first she refused. But Jin used his special magic... well, bothered as you may say. Maybe it was better that way, she can get away from Kazune, even if it's just for two weeks. Nobody will be on her back, no training! Since Jin is so very kind to her, it will really be a vacation. Ah, how she already pictures it now... 

"My goddess, are you quite done?"

Karin snapped out her daydreams, she took her suitcase with all her stuff needed for the trip. She opened up the door with a Jin waiting right in front of her. He picked her up, bridal style, which made her face turn red. Jin walked down the stairs into the living room. Kazune looked, a little twitch of anger awoken. Micchi awoke, he had fake tears in his eyes, trying to hug the living life out Karin even though Jin was in the way.

"Bye Micchi, Himeka-chan! Kazune-kun..."

Himeka have her cute smile, she waved her hand as a of bid farewell. Micchi was of course sulking in a dark corner of the room, he will no longer bother her until the two weeks, the two long devastating weeks are over. What cruelness. Kazune muttered something under his breath, he was well angry, he just stomped to his room. Karin saddened he didn't even say anything, what could possibly be wrong with him?

Himeka opened the door, and finally both of them left.

What could the out turn of these two weeks be?

* * *

_Cruise of the Riches..._

* * *

"Jin, don't you think this is a bit... much? 

Karin was currenty being massaged by those automatic water massagers as well as Jin, she felt guilty wasting his money for her own comfort. But then, who would want to complain with this luxury, then again, guilt can overwhelm you so very much.

"Huh? Oh, anything for you. My goddess, just relax."

"It's that, I don't know. I just feel bad for some reason."

The massage was over, Karin got out sighing. Jin went over to her, hugging Karin as if she was his wife. Her face warmed up as well as her body, he was to close to her and her neck. His warm breath kept breathing on her neck, did was, to much. Being in this cruise was bad enough with a turmoil of guilt!

"My goddess..."

Her heart was beating. Racing really.

"Your face is like a cherry."

Karin was glad she wore high heels, she stepped on Jin's foot.

"Jerk!"

She ran out of the room, leaving a Jin in pain two ways, physically and emotionally, way to go Karin. She ran inside her room, or so she thought. She opened her eyes, seeing a handsome boy taking off his shirt. Her face was way to red to become any other color. The boy took of his shirt and faced Karin giving off a smile, a smile that has so much, magic? Love-ish? Indescribable it was...

"Hi there, beautiful."

Her heart was racing again, the shirtless boy was coming close to her, closer, and closer. He lifted up her chin, now getting close to lip contact, one more inch...

"My goddess!"

"Ehehehe... coming!"

She tried to find the knob, but was distracted just by looking at him, at last she found it. Jin noticed her, panting. What in the world is wrong with her? He notice a boy at the door, smirking. Jin of course, did not like this one bit.

Karin was calming down, trying to make her face less redder than it was already was, "I'm going to take a bath..."

"Yeah, just go ahead."

* * *

_After zee shower..._

* * *

Karin was still wearing her undergarments, she was half putting her shirt on. She got distracted on how life is being so cruel. She wants to know that girl Kazune kissed, why she has to deal with Micchi after these two weeks were over, who was that boy, and why she decided to come with Jin. No freedom what so ever. 

"Ah, what a silk-like body you have, my goddess."

Freak attack.  
Slap.

Yes indeed, Jin got slap that his hand was running around her body, sicko. Karin took the rest of her clothes, stomping inside the bathroom, leaving Jin with a bright red mark leaving him, laughing?** (Oh, so there goes about stooping to Micchi's level. Shameful.) **

When she came out, Jin was asleep, thank lord. Once again, Karin was not sleepy, why not try to explore the ship? That would take some time off, no? She was barefoot, everyone was asleep, she thought of setting herself in a corner of the ship where she could see the beautiful sky.

"I'm sorry."

A voice startled her. She looked next to her, a girl, tall, pretty, her hair was a beautiful shade of pink with purple highlights, her hair was long a curly on the back while in front was hold up by two simple hair acesserios, two actually. She wore a lavender top that was strapped around her neck, simple white pants, and purple strap shoes, she was wearing a purple scarf on his arms, but somehow her eyes, look scary, yellow eyes that just look they had a sinster lpot behind them inculding her smirk.

"Um, for what?"

"My cousin, the one you saw earlier, he does that to a lot of pretty girls. It's a shameful habiat of his. Don't worry, I slapped him for you."

Karin took out the picture, the one of the kiss, "by any chance, is your name Hanako?"

"Yes, why?"

She sighed, she exposed the picture. Hanako eyes widen, "how did you get the picture."

"First my question, do you know him?"

She nodded, even after all those years, she still remembers,"Kazune."

Karin knew it was hard, to even let words out for that matter. Her heart was shattered to what she was going to ask, "do you want to see him? I live with him."

Hanako eyes glittered, tears streaming down, "yes, please!"

"I'm sorry, you have to wait two weeks, I'm in part of a bet that's why, now good night and goodbye."

Karin rushed inside her room, she jumped on her bed, feeling sad and depressed. One horrible day after another...

* * *

Karin awoke from her slumber, she tried to move, no good. Something was on her, the thought scared her, if it was one thing, it might of been... 

"My goddess, I love you too..." Yes, it was Jin, any who, he was talking in his sleep. Question is, why was he on her bed. Second, how long has been on there. What shall she do, slap, punch, kick? Oooh, how about tease him? She grabbed the near by sun lotion, with a large amount on her hand, she poked Jin with her clean hand.

"Good mourning Jin, I was wondering. Do you want a kiss?

"K-kiss? More than anything!"

Karin gave out a small giggle, "close your eyes."

3 inches, 2 inches, 1inch, 3 centimeters...

Karin put the lotion all over his mouth, ew. What shall it taste like?

"Now get off my bed..."

* * *

**Okay okay, I know, boring! Once again, I promise you, next chapter shall be funny! I already have great idea's, and it will be evil. -gets torches- Who want to get Hanako-chan?!**

**_Interview with out stars  
Guest: Kazune  
(you guys made me lose two pennies trying to find out who to choose, and I'm writing it for the second time! It somehow got deleted...)_**

_Me: Thank you for being here today, Kazune-kun.  
Kazune: My pleasure.  
Me: Did you know your little girlfriend's cousin, who had his shirt off was going to kiss Karin?  
Kazune: WHAT?!  
Me: But you shouldn't care? Right?  
Random voice #2: It's true, you shouldn't care.  
Me: Also, when Karin took a shower, and almost finished changing, Jin slid his hands around her body.  
Random voice #1: Yeah, but I will have my revenge on him, just watch...  
Random voice #2: -screams at random voice #3- To think you become like me...  
Random voice #3: I'm so screwed...  
Kazune: ...  
Me: Did I forget to mention? He was on the same bed as her?  
Kazune: THE HELL?!  
Me: Karin also asked to kiss him! Cute, is it not?  
Kazune: But... but... Karin wanted?  
Me: Yes, see life shatter before your very eyes.  
Random voice #2: May I have Karin then if Kazune-kun is out of the way?  
Random voice #3: No freakin way! Since she asked me if she can kiss me, then that means Karin likes me!  
Random voice #1: Sigh...  
Kazune: I need to take a nap...  
Me: Hey, Kazune-kun!  
Kazune: What?  
Me: -takes out a butterfly- Prettyful, isn't it?  
Random voice #1: Oh no...  
Random voice #2: Shit...  
Random voice #3: Here it comes...  
Kazune: B-b-bug?! -screams and runs out-  
Me: Well my friends, that wraps up this interview. Oh , yes. SECURITY! TAKE AWAY THESE STRANGE PEOPLE!_

**(Well, there might be some characters left, but if not. That means... no more interviews... I'M SORRY! But I will promise you it won't be the end, guess what's after interviews? It starts with a G and has the word 'show' along with it. Bye!)**


	4. Congrats, have the babies! Be proud!

**Lalala laaaaaa! CH 4 is here! WoOt!**

**Like I promised, it was going to be funny! And funny it shall be! Mwahahahaha!  
I have a little present for you guys at the end of the chapter.**

**Nothing much to say, so let's go to zee ficcy!**

**HOLD ON! BEFORE READING! HELP ME! PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Which is _better_?**

**  
( )chinchilla  
OR  
(x)****guinea pig**

**  
Guinea pig, right?**

* * *

_4 th day..._

* * *

Wow, four days passed, only four. To Karin it seemed like a month. She was still wanting revenge for Jin even touching her, that that was just sick. But what ever could be great enough, is there anything he said previosly what would help? Come on think, think... All she could think was when Jin bothered her from training, also thinking Kazune was dead, "_let's plan our future arrangements_," there was a clue, but she just can't figure it out. Oh please let the light shine! 

So it did.

Karin saw a small poster, taped to part of the ship.

"Want to learn to be better parents? Then practice with robotic babies that can do anything a baby normally does. A once in life-time offer! Also, it's free! Just come to room 18! And pick yourself a baby today!"

Not what she exactly wanted, but a small punishment to herself was worth it. Karin was looking around for room 18, some people were coming out with babies, so that must be it. Karin went inside, it was an old lady handing them out. When it was finally her turn, the old lady didn't even ask why Karin wanted one, she thought it was sorta cute.

"Young lady, how many would you like?

"Hmm, twins please."

The old lady handed her two babies, a girl and boy, robotic of course.

"You can come and give them back whenever."

* * *

Karin found Jin asleep, so peaceful, so cute, so... 

"My goddess, what a smooth body you have..."

She carefully placed the babies on her bed, she was mad having to hear and picture it twice, the shame... the cold hearted shame. Karin took her pillow, aiming at Jin, it just needs to be perfect. Steady, steady...

And shoot.

It was going prefect, in the very direction she wanted, the impact might cause him shock, and maybe, just, maybe, get a good laugh. Closer, Closer, and! Wait what?

"Aw, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or do you just need a hug?"

Jin was awake with the pillow in his hand, was he awake this whole time. Guess so, now that Karin had her 'fun,' now it's his turn, oh how an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I just remembered, Kazune-kun wanted me to give you something."

Karin face lighten, to think he actually planned on giving her something, maybe he is sorta shy. Karin went closer to Jin, which of course was his seemingly evil plan, "found it."

He stood up, he was slowly opening his hand, even though nothing was there, only to distract her for just a slight moment.

Push.

Yes, Karin was pushed to his bed, being pinned down she was defenseless, Karin knew if she became red, Jin just will tease her, if she tried to struggle out all he will do might try to kiss her or make her more uncomfortable then she already is. What did she ever do in life to deserve this, such agony, in her terms. Why did she have to meet Jin? Why Micchi? Even close to question Kazune. Could her fate is to be destined to stay with two nitwits and one jerk/sexist/Mr. zero social skills guy, maybe so. But why this point of her life, why now? Then again, if she gets married, or getting to marrying someone, they might ruin it or act like the morons they truly are.

"Get off, or I'll make you in charge the whole time."

Once again, Jin thought it the _other_ way, "wouldn't that be better for me?"

"Pervert! I didn't mean it that way! I meant taking care of those two!" With her free finger, she pointed two the two babies who were just watching them, since they are robotic, but still somewhat human, it's great that they don't understand what wrong with the situation.

"What the? Babies?"

The little baby boy started laughing, it even sounded real, it was crawling wanted to see it 'mommy' and 'daddy.' It was at the edge of the bed, about to fall.

It fell.

The baby was crying like a normal baby would, it's sister cried along, for either two reasons, because the brother was either hurt/crying, or just felt like crying. Which ever, it got irritating. Jin, was not pleased. He carefully got off Karin, picking the crying boy, "shut up you stupid kid."

Wrong move.

The crying got worse, almost loud enough for a person to go crazy. Karin slapped Jin's head, "idiot, that's no way to talk to a baby."

Karin slapped his head again, she took the two babies, treating them like if she was really a mother to both of them. As minutes passed by, they were sucking their thumbs, looking rather sleepy. Statement; Karin is good with kids, Jin is horrible. It's not very surprising once you see it openly.

"Now here you go, Jin. Take care of th-"

"No. Freakin. Way."

"Oh come on!"

"Hell's no."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No. Nothing will change my mind."

Karin was going to say please again, but he'll just say, "no," what will convince him? What does he like? Well, her of course. What can she do? Bluff? He won't fall for it? Tears? Maybe, but why not save that? Black mail? Oh that's just too cruel. Remembering a promise? Bull... like he'll do anything.

Knock knock.

Karin opened the door, it was Hanako, after a while they became good friends. Even though only four days passed.

"Ah, I see you also got the babies. I got them to torture my cousin, how fun it is!"

"Hanako-chan, please convince Jin to take care of them! Watch, you'll see how mean he is."

Karin sat leaned on the sofa since Jin was currently watching tv, half-bored, half-sleepy.

"Jin, can you-"

"No."

"SEE!"

Hanako laughed, wow. Boys really are stubborn, but it's a good thing not all are just like that.

"So Jin, why don't-"

"No."

"But it will be fun and a go-"

"No." It was like Jin was only focusing on the tv.

Hanako whispered something to Karin.

"Hey, Jin, would you like a kiss?"

"Yes."

Annoyance. Irritation. Wanting to choke him so badly. Idea. Evil idea.

Karin whispered into Jin's ear, he jumped with happiness, "you did?"

She whispered again which made him look happy, to shock, and to sulking.

Karin handed him the babies, which meant he was going to take care of them. Karin and Hanako couldn't help but laugh at his misery. Both girls walked out, Hanako really wanted to know what caused him to be shocked, "what did you tell him?" Karin gave an evil smirk, letting out a small giggle. What she did right now, it complete torture to boys. Now my friend, you shall know. "I told him I bought something special. What it was you might ask, a see through night gown. I said it was all for him, so that why he was so happy. Why he got sad, it'll tell you. Reason is, I told him if he doesn't take care of those babies, I won't put it on, he won't have his fun, and he won't be able to touch anything."

"_Karin!_"

"Hehe, but to tell you the truth, I don't even have that, so I lied."

"You evil little demon!"

Karin felt bad now, what she did was wrong.

Hanako hugged her, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Your finally getting into manipulating the hearts of men. Proud and touching moment indeed."

* * *

_Next day..._

* * *

"Hey Jin, can you take of the babies?" 

"Nope."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No, damnit."

"And to think I was gonna surprise you tonight! I wanted it to be special but seeing how cruel you are bring, I guess I should just burn the nightgown or throw into the ocean. Maybe, if you just can't stand me... I'll let Hanako-chan sleep here, and I'll sleep with her bed which is is the same room as her cousin who tried to trap me and kiss me. But you wouldn't care, right?

Jin embraced her waist, he had a waterfall of tears, "don't go! I promise I'll take care! Please, just stay and surprise me like you said!"

Karin sniffled up, she gave a nod which meant she was staying, leaving that babies in his care. Karin got out of the room.

Sniffle. Sniffle. Smirk.

"Sucker..."

"Your so evil! Your making me so very happy and prouder than yesterday!"

It was Hanako voice, she jumped on Karin's shoulder, with fake tears and a napkin considering that is very 'proud' of Karin.

* * *

**Woo, I'm done. That took a while, two and a half days! So, was it funny? I thought it was! xD**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHICH IS BETTER!  
CHINCHILLA OR GUINEA PIG!  
No full explanation is needed, and thank you very much.**

**I will be soon working on a new story, just wanted to give you guys a sneak peek.  
WARNING: A lot will be OOC in that story. But if I do everything correctly, maybe it won't :)**

**PREVIEW!**

**_KARIN P.O.V_**

_I feel so alone, nobody cares about me... I feel selfish for thinking these thoughts. I'm tired of Kazune-kun treating me so bad, I'm tired of always being in fault. Himeka-chan sometimes causes these things, but I always take the blame. She never did the favor in return. What kind of friend is she!? Maybe I should die._

_Die.  
__  
__Nobody will miss me.  
Nobody will even notice.  
I shall end my life in two days._

_I should start preparing the note._

**I'm better off doing romance/drama or romance/hurt/comfort etc.  
I never knew I can even humor anyone, kinda of a shocker I should say.**

**But's let's not get into depressing things shall we!**

**Here it is... the moment you all been waiting for...**

**_Interview with our stars  
Guest: Micchi_**

_Me: Here we are today, with our guest Micchi.  
Micchi: Hello.  
Me: So, what do plan to do with Karin when you get your two weeks?  
Micchi: -smirks- That's a secret.  
Me: Okay then...  
Random voice #1: I'm scared...  
Random voice #2: I'm disgusted...  
Random voice #3: I'm taking these care of these two damn kids...  
Random voice #2: You have kids?  
Random voice #3: I have to take care of them since Karin forced me to. But at least I'll get to see her see-through night gown.  
Random voice #1: Sure you will...  
Me: So what do you think of Karin?  
Micchi: She's like an angel who decended down from heaven...  
Random voice #2: Karin? Angel? That's funny.  
Random voice #1: -slaps random voice #2-  
Micchi: With nice panties.  
Random voice #3: And body...  
Random voice #1: -attacks random voice #3 and throws a bucket a Micchi-  
Micchi: Missed!  
Me: ANYWAY! What about Kazune-kun?  
Micchi: Nice deep in his heart, but somewhat of a loud mouth.  
Random voice #2: WATCH IT!  
Micchi: Yeah, like that!  
Me: Uh-huh... If you can make Karin do anything what would it be?  
Micchi: Uh... I don't know, I am a guy.  
Me: Stop being a smartass.  
Micchi: Fine, um... strip?  
Me: Wow...  
Random voice #1: WHAT?! -throws random voice #1 at Micchi-  
Micchi: Oh hi Kazune-kun, where did you come from? -faints-  
Kazune: Yo... -faints-  
Me: Security, clean this up... well my folks, this wraps ups today's interview. Good day._

**(Longest Chapter I wrote yet! And interview!)**


	5. Last day with you, kiss me my darling

**It took me this long just to think what could happen!**

**I'm the worse!**

**Okay, I don't want to be in depressed mode already!**

**I know you guys are saying, "FINALLY!"**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**XP**

**NOTE: Not going to be so funny and sorry I rushed the days that Karin will be staying with Jin, it's that, I have a lot of summer HW that I have to finish before Aug 19. So I'm still thinking when will the final chapter be and how it will be. Will be very long!**

* * *

_9th day... _**(SORRY FOR THE BIG GAP IN THE DAY!)**

* * *

"I feel like having some fun today... HANAKO!" 

Hanako head peeked out of the bathroom door, "what the hell you want you lazy bum?"

"Where's that girl?"

"First off, put a shirt on! My eyes are burning! Second, what girl?"

"If we weren't related, and you were my girlfriend, you would love to see me like this!"

"In your dreams! I rather die."

"Mean. Hanako, I'll ask again. Where. Is. That. Girl?"

"Oh, you mean Karin? Wait... what are you going to do you damn playboy?"

The boy grabbed his shirt, his hand was on the doorknob, from the distance where he was and where Hanako was, you can still see a smirk. "Just going to... play."

"Come here! Get away from her! I won't allow it!"

"Watch me."

He left before Hanako could say anything, her eyes sensed a deep fear. Why, oh why did chose a victim today. "Karin, I hope you follow your conscience when he will be near you... He dumped so many girls like if they were trash, I don't want you to get hurt by him." There was a little hope in her, Hanako thought maybe Karin wouldn't be the one to fall in love so fast. Hanako went in the bathtub, letting the hot water trying to cool down her worries. When she was done, she found her outfit, stained. A little purple piece of paper was inside of the shirt.

_"Heh heh... Yeah, I used that new outfit of yours for important reasons! When I was drinking fruit punch, I spilled it and used your shirt since I didn't want to go ask for more tissues. Your skirt was a real good sweat rag I may say. Thank you!"_

Burning anger.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

She grabbed the soiled outfit, Hanako threw it on the fire of the stove. Just waiting for it to burn.

"There goes another..."

* * *

"Let's see, where is that girl's room? 

"Get away! Don't you have something to do other than bother me!?"

His attention was on somebody screaming at someone, a girl came out with a pillow, who of course was Karin, he can see there was a pair of arms looking as if they were gonna embrace somebody, "Your becoming like Micchi!" She threw the pillow, slamming the door shut.

"Pest..."

"Hey!"

Karin turned around, it's the same guy who was going to kiss her. Can this day get any worse. Must smile.

"Oh, hi. I never did catch your name."

"It's Ryu... and you must be Karin, I heard your a great girl from my cousin. By the way, who was the person you hit?"

Karin felt a little embarrassed being compelemented and seeing that little scene. "It my was stupid friend of mine."

"May I treat you dinner?" Ryu held Karin's hand in his, Karin was mezmorized by his yellow eyes, it looked more delicate than Hanako, Karin felt quite stupid she's caught up in the situation like last time when he tried to kiss. Ryu had an evil smirk covered with a gentle smile that can make any girl fall heads over heels. '_She's to easy... If I keep up with this nice guy act, I'll get her heart in no time.' _

Karin saw his eyes glitter when the sun shined, his hair was spiked; black and blue highlights on the spikes, blue shirt black strips, really baggy black pants which in case you couldn't even see much of his feet, he had a spiked choker on his neck also a necklace with a long black canine tooth.

"Karin? Hello?"

"Huh, oh. What was it again?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Cause I still want to see your beauty during the moonlight."

"Uh.. I'm sorr-"

Karin was going to say no, but it seemed Ryu's eyes were getting wtery, as if he was going to cry, such a cute angelic face! "Of course."

"Meet me at the dining room at nine."

* * *

_Later that same day..._

* * *

Karin was thinking what to wear, she actually didn't want to go, but there was no turning back now. She put a light blue velvet ribbon around her neck, she let her hair loose, blue elbow length fingerless gloves, sky blue dress with beautiful somewhat looking flower roots; some were curlish, blue stocking, and blue high heel shoes with a pretty crytsal in the middle. 

"I feel so frilly... and I feel like I'm going to a prom or something, hehe..."

Karin looked over her shoulder, she was so happy Jin fell asleep early, and it also fely so lonely after the babies were returned in perfect condition, well... one of them...

* * *

_F l a s h b a c k. . ._  
**

* * *

**

**KARIN'S P.O.V**

_I felt like I wanted to see how Jin can take care of the babies, maybe I can finally see if he might be ever good at parental skills. Hey, maybe it might make me kinda soften up to him and not think of him to much of a moron... so Hanako-chan let me borrow her camera, since it was so small, he won't even notice it. I left him alone for an hour and came back, it seemed like everything was calm, Jin was on the sofa watching tv, the babies were sleeping with their heads covered. I knew even if they were robotic, they should still have some air. I gave a big smile, but it faded. The baby boy... it's head was off. The girl awoke and looked at her brother then looked at me as it looked if it had a freak attack or a seizure. I took the camera, plugging in a cord to the camera and the other end to the tv._

_"What are you doing?" He asked me._

_The video has started._

_"Umm..."_

_I left the room, Jin turned on the tv, then the babies were crying. He stood up and held both of them, "shut up."_

_They got louder._

_Since he was holding them upside down, he looked disgusted. There was a small fart from the baby boy. The girl looked sick, Jin looked puzzled, he started patting the back of her, she looked much better. Jin was smiling but it quickly changed, he looked at himself, there was... oil on his shirt..._

_"Damn!"_

_He dropped the two on the bed, running inside the bathroom. Leaving alone the infants, crying in place. Jin came out of the bathroom shirtless which made me blush a little. I'm seeing too many people shirtless now a days... eh. "Would you damn things shut up!" The infants looked at him, the boy stayed shut, you can hear a grumble. Unclean diaper? "Disgusting sight."_

_He took the diaper off the boy, the yellow thing blasted Jin's face, it looked like a cream, but kinda of weird though._

_"Come on!"_

_The girl fell asleep while the boy was now crying even after having it's diaper change. Jin pat it's back, he was very annoyed. Still it kept crying. But Jin was still patting it. Nothing. "Ok, I had it! SHUT UP!"_

_The baby cried even louder, it hurt my ears very much. If it's on the camera I can't imagined how Jin felt. Jin slammed the boy's head on the wooden table constantly. I was frozen, how violent! When I looked at Jin, he had a stupid grin on his face. I looked back at the tv, the head came off. Just like that, it was silent. "Oops... but at least it's quite. I hope she might be understandable..."_

_He picked up the infant head, he looked like a zombie, throwing the head in the garbage. "TV TIME!"_

_My jaw was open, a violent scene and all he can care about is television!_

_Note to self: Make sure to get Jin a babysitter when he has kids..._

* * *

_E n d O f F l a s h b a c_ _k. . .__

* * *

_

Karin somehow wanted to give Jin a kiss goodnight, but if he wakes up he'll be babbling on and on about that which will make her face the shade of red as a cherry. But she keeps thinking, he treated her here, he made her smile, he made her laugh, he should deserve something. Karin leaned near him, her heart was pounding, she kissed his cheek.

Jin was awake.  
But he was playing a trick.

He moved over, which made lip contact. Karin was about to jump back, but Jin hugged her with their lips still pressing onto each other. "Marshmallow..." He muttered in his sleep, Karin wanted to breathe, Jin noticed and let her go a little. '_This isn't her nightclothes... it's so... different. Usually I can feel her smooth body, but now...' _He opened his eyes a bit, Karin still not noticing, '_a dress? Where is she going?'_ Karin finally squirmed out of his grasp, she quickly went out of the room. Jin stood up a little, "where _is_ she going?"

* * *

Karin knew she was late, second, she was getting ready and a girl always needs to look her best, third. She tried to escape the clutches of Jin. And finally, she didn't even know where the dining room is. She asked a girl, with her help, pointed it out. When she arrived, she saw Ryu looking bored and going to leave in any second, no one was around, it was a candlelight dinner, romantic. Deep down, something felt wrong. Karin gave a reassuring smile walking in the oh so quite room. Ryu looked at Karin dully then he looked delighted. 

"You've arrived."

"I was caught up in a little incident."

Ryu rose from his chair, pushing in Karin's seat, one thing is for sure, he can act like a gentlemen when he wants.

"You look lovely."

"T-thank you..."

* * *

_Having a random conversation..._

* * *

"My, you have to put of with him? No lady should strain herself during the mourning!" 

"It's alright, I kinda of gotten use to it. Almost though."

"You really are amazing."

Karin couldn't help but turn slightly red during the whole time she was having dinner, he complemented her so many times. Maybe it's just better just trying to hide the embarrassment with a cold glass of water. Yet, something was very wrong, every time she was laughing at herself about Micchi, Kazune, Himeka, and Jin, his eyes look very hurt. "Ryu-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I know it may sound strange, but... is there something hurting you deep down? If you want to talk about, I'm here..."

Ryu leaned back in his chair, staring at the artwork around the room, frowning he looked at Karin, "guess I can't really hide it now can I?"

Silence.

"My childhood, wasn't always so great, I remember perfectly. I guess children with horrible childhood can remember and children with a great childhood can... When I was little, I didn't really have the best parents in the world, more like the worse. I was really poor also. Everytime my mother had money, instead of paying for the rent, she would waste the her money on gambling. My father, when he had money he would go drink until his hearts contempt. When my mother came home, she always lost no matter what, she sometimes cried also. But in the end, she always blamed me, she will hit me until she's finally relaxed. Every time I ran from her, she would grab my arm, piercing my skin with her nails. Dad, how deeply I'm scared of him. He would go so crazy when he's drunk, he almost killed me three times. The first was when I was asleep, I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes to see him choking me. I thought I would die, my grandmother, I loved her deeply, she didn't visit much, but that day she was there, my grandmother slapped him and he finally realized what he was doing. The second time was because I accidentally stepped on his foot, he was complaining about how I almost caused him an injury, as you can see, he wasn't bright either. He grabbed his pocket knife, cutting my arm. I really don't remember the third time because he grabbed me when I was walking home and the everything went black. Since they were using up all their money, they decided to sell me. So I ran away, I went with Hanako since she lived in a mansion and was my near by relative. She took me in and for years I haven't seen them. My grandmother died after spending four months with her. I knew because she was living with Hanako. After I turned twelve, I was at the library coming home, I saw wanted signs all over, and about me. I was sorta of amazed they wanted me back and if they saved enough to make copies of the wanted signs, even today... they are still waiting for me. I don't want to return! I don't want to be hurt anymore, I have to many scars... I'm just scared of ever seeing them again..."

Ryu was already in tears, Karin immediately hugged him, tearing up after hearing just a painful story. Worst of all, having to deal with those type of parents every single day...

"Ryu-kun, don't cry. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Karin tied her blue velvet ribbon on Ryu's neck, "I promise."

"Thank you, Karin..."

Ryu hugged her back, it was like brother and sister. "RYU! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

They both turned to see Hanako jumping towards them all tied up in a rope and a white sock clinging her shirt. Ryu tears dried up quickly, he started laughing while Karin was surprised and in the verge of laughter, "I knew you were up to something, but inserting your sock in my mouth and tying me up is going way! TO! FA-"

Hanako fell on her face, the room was silent again. "H-hanako-chan? Are you ok...?"

"RYU, UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Yes your majesty!" Ryu fun was over, he sighed untying his cousin, she grabbed his neck, squeezing the living daylight out of him, Hanako suddenly let go and hugged Karin, "Oh thank goodness your ok! I was thinking Ryu could of done something bad to you!"

"Hey..."

"It's true jackass. Your the last person who I could ever trust."

"Well! I'm going back to sleep, this day was really enjoyable."

Ryu looked at Karin, whispering a 'thank you,' Hanako grabbed his arm, hurrying him up away from Karin.

* * *

"Spill it, what did you do to Karin?" 

"I would never do anything to her!"

"You said that about your girlfriend and look what happened! You freakin broke up with her."

"She only thought of herself, what do you expect?"

"I'll let it slide, by that way, Ryu?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the ribbon?"

"It's a treasure, oh yeah , Hanako!"

"Wha-"

Ryu hugged Hanako, she was shocked to ever feel hugged by him in such a long time, "thank you, for everything."

"Drooling monkey."

Ryu dashed away from her, she clenched her fist wanted to kill him more than ever. What an insult.

* * *

_Last day..._

* * *

Karin was waken up, it was a beautiful day. Rather odd too, weight. Oh heaven's no, if it's who she thinks it is she could either, A; Freak out and scream or B; Inflict pain and then scream, dare look down? 

"Again...?"

Jin was resting his head on her chest while having his arms wrapped around Karin's legs. Of course he was happy how he was, Karin felt uncomfortable. Since he kept moving his hands, "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KARIN! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Hanako slammed open the door with Ryu right behind her, both of them looked embarrassed, their thoughts were filled of many perverted things that may have concluded to this result, Ryu was red; twitching with anger. _"How dare he touch her like that!"_

"LET GO OF HER!" Hanako and Ryu said in together.

Jin opened rubbed his eyes, "Good mourning everybody."

Hanako slapped Jin's head with immense rage and anger, "How can you act this normal?! Didn't you ever think how Karin feels on what you do to her?!" Jin didn't say anything he kept watching Karin, Ryu was brightly red and stood by Jin side also staring at Karin, "yo idiots, what are you staring at? And ew! You both are drooling! How dis-" Hanako hugged Karin and glared at the two drooling boys, "get out now!"

Both of them quickly wiped their drool, getting out of the room as told. Karin was confused, what just happened, "hanako-chan? What's going on?"

"Your buttons came off showing off your bra... both of those imbecile were staring at that."

_'No wonder something felt tight...'  
_"WHA!! Great, I'm feeling more embarrassment then ever before! But thank you Hanako-chan!"

"No prob, go take a shower, I'll deal with those two right now."

"Hey, can you wash my hair?"

"You wouldn't mine?"

"Just because both of us are girls, we're friends."

"True."

"Go get your towel, Hanako-chan."

* * *

"Hanako, where are you going? I thought you were going to kill us." 

"I'm going to wash Karin's hair, but for now Ryu, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

* * *

"Hmm, what a lovely sight that would be..." 

"How I would love to see Karin's body sizzling in water..."

Jin and Ryu exchanged glances, they shook hands in the plan 'see Karin in the shower,' Ryu ignored Jin when he asked about his girl ribbon, it already annoying that even people he didn't know asked him about his ribbon. Irritation level must calm down.

* * *

"Alright, your cousin will kill us if she spots us, so we will try to-" 

"Ow! Ow! Hanako-chan stop!"

"Stop moving!"

"Not so hard then, be gentle!"

"Maybe you try to be quite then!"

"OW! STOP STOP!"

"SHUT IT!"

"It hurts!"

Jin was getting a nosebleed, his goddess is pleading for many painful things that could be happening to her! And in the shower! He felt hurt to hear her cries and not do anything! Ryu on the other hand, his face was fuming with anger and perverted thoughts.

"MY GODDESS!"

"KARIN!"

They open the door, slamming it on the wall which created a crack, at first Karin was holding on two some of her hair while Hanako's fingers were twined with some of Karin's tangles. That was the big deal, not about what they thought, yet they were somewhat disappointed. Hanako cracked her knuckles, punching them out, "PEEPING PERVS!"

* * *

_Night time..._ **(Karin forgiven both of them already)**

* * *

This was the last day for everybody on the ship, so there were fireworks. Couples everywhere making out, or some playing with one another in a somewhat looking way of ring-around-the-rosy. Karin and Jin were watching the water and the moonlight's view together, but he couldn't just feel upset that it was the last night. Jin patted Karin's shoulder with a very sad smile, "something wrong?" 

"I know you never had much of a good time, with all the anger I caused, I'm deeply sorry. I just wanted to show you a good side of me then you think. Sure you might of know Kazune-kun more than me, so I've decided to let you go..."

Jin rose Karin's chin, kissing her.

"For now."

"Karin!"

Hanako was running towards them, holding on to Ryu who was being dragged, "are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't wait any longer, so I told my butler to come here with the helicopter and take us to a nearby hotel where Kazune-kun is!"

The propeller can be heard as the light were flashed before their eyes, a long ladder was release. Hanako let the guys go first just in case they wanted to be perverted and see Karin's panties or something. They sighed, so it proved they were planning that. Hanako squealed under her breath about seeing her beloved in such a long time.

* * *

**Sorry, I was rather busy that there will be no interview... SORRY:'(**


	6. Your never alone, HUZZAH! NO HOMEWORK!

**BTW, little drama in ch, then going back to the funny.**

* * *

"Himeka, why do I have to do this, she not all that spe-" 

"KAZUNE-KUN! I'M BACK MY LOVE!"

It was an unfamiliar voice, yet it was getting to him, Kazune turned around looking at the girl and a boy, in which he was snuggling more and more with Karin, he was angry but not much of a 'threat' with what he thinks of his girly ribbon. No matter what, he couldn't hold in the laughter so it just burst out, dropping eggs that he was holding. Himeka peeked in, she was flithy with a white powder, flour? Her face became cute like it was, "Karin-chan! Your back! Aww, Kazune-kun, you dropped all the eggs!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but laugh at the guy with the girly ribbon..."

"Hey, Karin gave me this. She promised me to always protect me and be there for me." He snapped.

Kazune laughter ended, with a little anger, 'always', 'Karin gave, 'promised?' When he gave a look at Karin, she was blushing and smiling how he was hugging her, "karin, who are these people anyway?"

"Oh, the girl is named-"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?!"

"Um, sorry..."

"You kissed me when we were little, ring a bell?"

"..."

"I'M HANAKO! REMEMBER!?"

"...wait! You were that weird girl I gave a flower to?"

"WEIRD?!"

"But very true." Ryu said rather dryly.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kazune-kun, can Hanako-chan and Ryu-kun stay over for the night, please?

It was an awkward silence, like those in the cartoons when the background changed into a desert and a tumble weed passes by. His face looked like a normal expression, blinking at one another. Just waiting for Kazune to say an answer, it was just a yes or no answer. Or was he just in a weird state of shock, "Himeka, let me help you bake." Himeka just nodded, both of them turned heading towards the kitchen. Maybe the silence says all, Karin didn't want them to leave, maybe Ryu, because he was clinging the whole time and wouldn't let her use the bathroom, but not Hanako, even though ever few seconds she would feel her chest in pain like when she was in the hot springs with Himeka.

"Ryu, I got an idea, but can you please let go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh just let poor Karin go!"

"Thank you for the support Hanako-chan."

"Stay out of this you drooling monkey."

"WHAT?!"

Hanako attacked him, clawing her sharp manicured nails in his neck, Karin was freed but couldn't help but feel pity. She opened the door, trying to stay out of the rumble between cousin and cousin. Who she thinks will win, Hanako of course, unless! Ryu plays dirty and ties her up in whatever he can find. When she closed the door, Kazune was right there, leaning on the wall half-annoyed.

"Why did you bring these people?"

"Because Hanako-chan wanted to see you, and Ryu adores me which I find rather cute."

"Cute, what. Your going to find him 'cute' then be in love with him next?"

"What are you so mad about?"

"What happened during the trip?"

At first she was going to refuse to tell him nothing, but then two things might happen, one. He'll keep asking. Or, he might get angry. But getting him angry was sometimes fun, "If you must know, I met Ryu-kun, he was going to kiss me. Did I mention he was shirtless at that time? I woke up with Jin on my bed twice, he kissed me twice. Hanako I became friends. Jin and Ryu-kun saw us while coming in the shower but we had our towels of course. And I was on a date with Ryu-kun which explains his ribbon that he treasures. Good enough? Great, I'll be on my way now."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, why do you care so much Kazune-kun? It's not like your jealous of Jin or Ryu-kun."

"O-of course not!"

Ryu embraced Karin, which made her turn a shade of pink, "May we go now Karin?"

"Yup, can't you walk? You don't need to hold me the whole time..."

"But your soft!"

"Fine!"

They left with a wilting away/sulking Kazune, everything! Shower... kiss... bed... date!? Deep down in his heart, that would be something he wanted to do with Karin, and oh my gosh what is he thinking. Time for spying! Or in other words... stalking.

* * *

"Karin?" 

"Hmm?"

"Why do I have the feeling we're being followed?"

"Instinct?"

"Maybe is because I'm with Karin, since your the most beautiful, cute, and perfect body girl I dated."

"But we aren't dating."

"Still, it's good hope."

"I thought you told me I reminded you of a caring mother."

"But, sometimes I think of you as my perfect girlfriend and I'm not as worthy."

Kazune was following close behind, every single word he said brought him anger, "perfect? Yeah right!"

* * *

"Karin, I have the feeling coming to me again..." 

"So do I..."

"Wanna go to the park, R-y-u-kun"

"AWW! You sounded like a pure angel saying my name like that! I love you so much."

"Heh, 8th time saying that, but in a mother way, I guess."

* * *

Karin was under a sakura tree, Ryu was on her shoulder with his eyes half closed, to anyone it looked they were a couple, a very sweet looking a couple. The breeze was quite refreshing as it was nice rushing breeze to Karin hair. Everything was enjoyable, "there you are you stupid child!" 

Kazune was far behind, but he can see Karin and Ryu looking at two adults, Ryu was breaking down, he looked pale, cold, and scared. "Mother...? Father...?"

"Thanks to you, we lost even more money! When we get home, you are in so much trouble!"

Ryu's mother grabbed his arm, her nails were sharp, which showed her nails were getting to his skin, "really, wearing all these stupid things as well, what with the spiked cuffs!? And that ridiculous ribbon of yours!" His father had very dark bags in his eyes, in his hand was a broken bottle, was he planning to hurt Ryu!? Whatever the case, he was crying, Ryu's eyes were closed tight, it almost looked as if he was going to die.

"LET GO OF RYU-KUN!"

The two parents turned, their faced had some sort of amusement, "this has nothing to do with you, you little brat. He's our son and we can do whatever we like."

Karin was in defeat, Ryu yes grew wide, you could even tell his eyes were saying "your leaving me!? I thought you would protect me!" Karin grabbed the broken bottle and hit the father head, she punched and kicked the mother, grabbing Ryu, running as far as they can.

* * *

Both stopped running, Kazune was still following them. They both sat in a bench, Karin sighed in relief they were safe, immediately, Ryu hugged Karin, snuggling up in her chest, "K-karin, I-I don't w-want to g-go b-back!" 

Karin had a few tears dwelling up, she hugged him, stroking his head softly, "it's alright, hush. I promised you that I'll protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Ryu-kun, no matter what, I'll never hand you over to anybody or anything. Because I love you."

Kazune clenched his fist, he stomped his way out of the area, without even getting second thoughts about Karin, who might get hurt.

"I love you too, mama."

Kazune didn't notice it, when Karin said, "I love you," she meant it as if she was his son. Not in kissing or lovey stuff. To bad he never realized it.

There was a police car nearby, and just in time when Ryu's parent were coming, running though. "YOU STUPID CHILD! YOU ARE SO GOOD FOR NOTHING, IF I CAN GIVE TO ANYONE, I WOULD. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN STILL BE IN GOOD USE!"

Every stared at the mother, everyone looked at Ryu's who was clutching Karin's arm, the police officer mouth hanged, "miss, how dare you say that to your child."

"It's none of your damn business."

The police officer crouched by Ryu, "young man, do you want to go with your parents?"

He shook his head. "Do you want to stay with this young lady?" Ryu nodded this time, with a slight pink blush on his face.

"Excuse me, but, that's our son. He won't stay with her."

"Ma'am, didn't you just say you would give this boy to anyone? Well, looks like he wants to stay with this lady. If you don't care about him, you shouldn't even care about where he wants to go."

Ryu's parents kept silent, maybe they didn't want to bother arguing anymore, before they were on their way, they gave one nasty look at Ryu.

* * *

_Home...  
Karin's room...

* * *

_

Karin let Ryu sleep on his bed, because she didn't want to leave him alone tonight, one thought is that he will have a nightmare and there will be nobody will wake him up, or his parents might break in, insane as it is, she didn't feel like taking any chances. She glanced upon the calendar, only 5 more weeks until school starts, this is how it's going to be... wasting her summer... now she's going to spend two weeks with Micchi. Why couldn't it be one week? She's already having trouble, the fight with Kazune, Ryu getting killed/sold/or even being with his parents. _"Micchi might understand right...? I mean, I do have many things, and even summer homework that I didn't even...s-t-a-r-t..."_

She was having a quite panic attack, she looked around for her summer homework, "Nya! Karin-chan, it's night time, shouldn't you be asleep? What are you looking for?"

"Shi-chan! Have you seen my homework?"

"You placed it under your bed, didn't you?"

"Your right!"

Karin quietly searched under her bed, if she bumped her head, the movement might wake up Ryu, who knows if he gets angry when he's awake.

* * *

_2:37 AM_

* * *

"Finally, I got two done! All I need is math! Biology! English... history..." Her sleepiness was kicking in, she was getting frustrated on how much she needs left and how much time she lost in sleeping, if she woke up with bags, it wouldn't be surprising. Karin fell asleep on the wall, all her books and paper was scatter every where by a loud rush an noise of the wind, which didn't wake up Karin's snooze, shi-chan, but Ryu. He was freed from the sheets, he looked around it was sorta dark, but there was the light of the moon and Karin's lamp. 

"Hm, she must of fell asleep right now..." He looked down, he gave a small chuckle, "doing homework this late eh? I'll help."

Ryu gathered up all of Karin books and her paperwork, "wow, this is rather much... but very easy."

* * *

4:58 AM

* * *

"Well that's about everything! She's on her own with English, I already did half of it. Boy, am I tired..." 

He glanced at Karin, she was still sitting in the same spot, but was shivering, Ryu gave a small smile, he grabbed his blanket, resting on Karin's shoulder, both of them covered by the blanket, finally got some good sleep.

* * *

_Mourning...

* * *

_

"Kazune-kun, could you please tell Ryu-kun, Karin-chan, and Hanako-chan to wake up, their breakfast might get cold."

"Why do I have to? Why not just let Karin and that guy starve?"

"Don't be mean, please go?"

"Fine."

Kazune marched upstairs, he open the door, about to say only Karin's name, but there was no sign of her. He looked, and then saw Karin and Ryu sleeping on the wall with a warm smile, anger rising once again, "KARIN! BREAKFAST!"

She jumped after such a loud scream, Ryu just yawned and was cleaning his ear, "can you scream any louder?"

"Shut it."

"Ryu-kun, I thought you were sleeping on my bed..."

"I woke up at night and saw you shiver."

"Anytime now..."

"Just have patience Kazune-kun, someone sure is mad tod-"

Slam.

"What is he so mad about? Geez..."

"Ryu-kun, did you do my homework?"

"Yeah."

Karin felt great, she only had to finish half of her English and their will be no more homework! "THANK YOU!" She tackled Ryu for a hug, this is a first. Ryu laughed and hugged her back, "But I feel bad for making you do all this for me."

"Nah, it's alright. I just sorry that you were worrying about me and also I do owe you from protecting me from my parents. Now come on, let's go eat."

* * *

_Noon..._

* * *

Karin was taking a last walk with Ryu since he imformed her that Hanako and him are going to stay at a hotle, but it was a little far, Ryu stayed quite after that because usually he would be hugging her or saying something stupid. Anyone could tell he didn't want to go, he already did think of Karin as a mother and has already gotten quite attached, "Ryu-kun, please say something..." 

"Karin, I want to stay with you." Even though he thought of her as a mother, he did call her by her first name instead.

"I'll try to convince Kazune-kun, I don't get why-"

"Hanazono-san!"

_"Oh please don't be him!" _Karin was about to collapse since Micchi came out of nowhere and jumped on her back for another attempt to hug her or whatever he might do.

"Nice to see you Micchi!" _"Not..."_

"Your going to stay with me tomorrow for now! Well, for a week. Ami-chan ask me to go visit her."

**(SPOLIER: For those who read the manga, even though Micchi lives wih Karin and the others, I didn't want to include that in the fic, to much work! But if you did read the manga but forgot who she is, it's that weird girl who kept saying "immoral" and that stuff, also who saw Karin and Kaune kiss and then Kazune fainted or something because his gum was cut, I guess.)**

"Just for a week?"

"Sadly yes, by the way. Who's he?"

"Oh, Micchi, this is Ryu-kun."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah... likewise... anytime your going to get off of Karin?"

* * *

**Looks like Ryu dislikes Micchi and Kazune.  
Well, I'm sorry for holding this off, but here it is!**

_**Interview with our stars  
Guest: Ryu**_

_Me: Well sorry my friends for holding off our interviews, our guest today is Ryu-kun.  
Ryu: Uh-huh...  
Me: So tell me, what do you think of Karin?  
Ryu: Well, she's just perfect, I regret for ever trying to make moves on her, but I don't really love her like others may.  
Random voice #2: OH YEAH! WHY DID SHE SAY "I LOVE YOU!?"  
Random voice #1: How did you know!?  
Random voice #2: I saw, duh.  
Random voice #5: WHAT!? How come you didn't tell me Ryu! You told me everything when we were little, and sometimes even now!  
Ryu: Whoever your are, it's for me to know and for you people to never find out.  
Me: There's more now?  
Ryu: As I was saying, I only love her as a mother.  
Random voice #4: I don't wanna be here anymore, it's boring! -leaves-  
Random voice #3: I love Karin for her beautiful body, what she is, and her majestic parenting skills.  
Me: So Ryu, the ribbon?  
Ryu: Why does everyone freakin ask me that?!  
Random voice #2: Because it's girly!  
Ryu: How is it girly, it a normal ribbon!  
Random voice #3: And that your a guy, kinda shameful if you ask me.  
Random voice #1: DON'T PICK ON RYU-KUN! HE SWEETER THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED!  
Random voce #5: Sweet my ass, he put his dirty sock in my mouth.  
Ryu: Cry me a river.  
Me: How do you get along with Hanako?  
Ryu: Good.  
Random voice #5: HORRIBLE!  
Ryu: Bull.  
Me: How are you feeling since Micchi is going to take Karin for one whole week?  
Ryu: Very lonely and afraid...  
Random voice #1 and #5: AWW!  
Random voice #2 and #3: That little attention-  
Ryu: Call me something bad and I'm gonna make sure your going to be breathing through a straw.  
Random voice #5: Ouchie.  
Me: Why afraid?  
Ryu: I rather not talk about it... -tears up-  
Random voice #1: MY POOR RYU-KUN!  
Me: Well this is getting to strange, well that's it my friends._


	7. Week with the pervert, this is so tiring

**_Mailbox:_**

**_ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY_: Don't we all, right now I was going to make him a playboy, but now I changed him into a sweetheart!**

**_Chibibozu_: Now that you mentioned, I noticed also! I didn't even know I did that! XD**

**_Kountry101_: The week? Hmm, a living hell! J/K, I might make it like that later on though.**

**_SilentWind_: I'm also starting to love Ryu! XP He's almost like a perfect child... "almost"**

**_Aquatwilight_: Really? I think my titles are rather suckish... ?--?**

**_Littlebright_: People are mean these days! I so agree! Anger management erases all worries! XDDDDD**

**_kk forever_: In chapter 6, Micchi said he was going to visit Ami-chan for an important matter and to visit her, that's why it's cut down to one week. So Jin got lucky XP Indeed, Ryu is a new person, yay!**

**By the way, Micchi isn't taking taking Karin anywhere _YET_! She just getting all set and comfortable, okay?**

**Remember, I'm gonna be updating at anytime since I do have to finish before Aug 19  
Do you think I should make a sequel? Kinda early to say, eh?**

* * *

"NOOOO! KARIN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" 

Karin had her bag ready with a week lasting amount of clothes, Ryu was hugging her waist, he was begging her not to leave with Micchi even Karin wanted to stay by Ryu side. It was adorable on how attach both of them are. But when Hanako and Kazune looked at it, it was just plain creepy. "Ryu-kun, I'll be back in one week! I promise!" Ryu tears streaming down his face and on Karin shirt. Karin looked on Ryu, who's bright golden eyes was sparkling, "mama... don't leave me by myself..."

"Your so sweet! Your not gonna be alone! You have Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Hanako-chan."

"I want you! Not them!"

"It's only for a week..."

"WEEK!? Do you know how much that is for me, waiting minute by minute, second by second, waiting for you!"

Karin gave a weak smile to Ryu, he blinked a few times, does this mean she was going to stay, nope. She grabbed his shoulder, exactly where the nerve points be, he closed his eyes and fell on the floor, "don't worry Ryu-kun, I'll be back soon."_

* * *

Day 2 with Micchi...

* * *

_

"Hanazono-san! While cooking, why don't you were this apron with no clothes underneath?"

"PERVERT!" Karin punched Micchi, he hasn't even bothered to change while she was away. He only laugh even if there was a horrible pain his his cheek, Karin didn't show it, but she was missing Ryu deeply.

"By the way, what are you making?"

"OUT OF THE KITCHEN MICCHI!"

"But I want to know."

"Fine, I won't give it to you."

"I'll leave, I'll leave."

Karin was making a little buffet, since Micchi didn't eat breakfast, she was preparing that and lunch. So maybe if he has the urge to bother her for food, he won't bother her. She was also making a cake for Ryu, but it's a very hard cake to prepare and need to stay still for 24 hours, so by tomorrow if she can, visit him. Also a seconds for... well, she wanted to keep it a secret. The buffet was done at last! Your got your eggs, pancakes** (yum yum, my favorite),** steamed veggies, salmon, rice, chicken wings, a large plate of sushi, smoked beef, dumplings, fried octopus, low mein, and tea.

"Micchi, I know your there, you can come out now."

"Damn, wow! You made this all for me?"

Karin gave a cute nod, "yup, eat up."

Micchi was gorging in the food, he looked at Karin who was just reading a cookbook, "Hanazono-san."

"Hm?" She didn't take her eyes of the book.

"I have a matter that I have to attend this whole week, from I think 4:30 until 5:15. I didn't want you to be lonely here, so when I leave, why not go to Kazune-kun and come back later. By the way, can you bye some more milk later?"

"What am I, a servant?"

"You can if you wanted to."

"..."

Micchi had some grease of the low mein smothered on his mouth, he jumped on Karin, hugging her, but now she was getting annoyed, "or would you want to be my hugging buddy?" Karin shook her head, it was proven she wanted to beat the living life out of him, "I rather run away..."

"Why be so cruel!"

"Do I really have to tell you the answer?"

"What are you making?"

"Two cakes..."

"Can I help?"

"No."

* * *

"Micchi, I'm leaving!" 

"Be safe!"

Karin was trying her hardest to bond with him, but it will go great then he has to be perverted or something to get her annoyed, but it's just to opposite... between both of them. At least she can calm all her nerves on a good walk, but things popped in her mind...

"KARIN-CHAN!" Karin turned around to see Hanako hug her tightly, "Karin, when are you going home!? That stupid Ryu has the lights off, the curtains close, and won't let anyone near him, I never ever seen him so depressed! He even kicked your cat out of your room, he didn't eat anything since you left! Come back, come back! I'm worried about my stupid cousin for crying out loud!"

"What!? I promise to be there tomorrow!"

"Why not now?"

"I'm working on something..."

Hanako was aggravated so she ran away from Karin, she was screaming something out randomly that people were staring at her, like she is some sort of psycho, scratch that, that there is a psycho running loose. Some people were staring at Karin if she had some sort of connection, but of course she didn't, unless you think about their friendship.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back Hanazono-san!"

"Micchi, make sure not to touch the cake that's on the window, if you want me to make food, ask me even if I'm asleep, got it?"

"Ok!"

Karin was walking upstairs, but was stopped when she was called by Micchi, when she turned around, she saw Micchi with a loaded water gun and sunglasses, Karin was confused with everything, what's with the water gun? The water squirted at her shirt, she was wet, and the light breeze didn't make it better... "MICCHI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Micchi took off the sunglasses and laughed, "why? For a hot see-through, of course." Karin looked at her shirt, it was tighten on her skin, since she was wearing a white shirt, you can see her bra. She flushed into embarrassment, Karin hid as much as possible.

"MICCHI!"

"Love the view."

She stomped to her room, wow, time flies, it was sundown, going into night time. She took a quick shower because Micchi might appear out of nowhere, she even thinks he can rape her by now, but lets not go into deep thoughts. This weekend will really be a long one, a long torturing one... the agony... then she has to stay with Kazune, right? But she's been him for most of her time now, it really doesn't make a difference. All in all, she just wanted to be optimistic about at least one thing, yet nothings comes to mind...

* * *

Day 3...

* * *

Karin was awake, she looked at her clock, "12:15," ahh... "WHAT! I MUST OF SNOOZE OFF, I FORGOT TO PREPARE DINNER YESTERDAY! AND NOW I MISSED BREAKFAST. NOW I HAVE TO MAKE LUNCH!" Karin was in such a rush, she fell off her bed, while her butt is hanging high, "Hanazono-san, you okay? By the way, love the panties." 

Micchi close the door, Karin who embarrassed her self, yet again, also had her face red. Well, at least four more hours till she can see Kazune and Ryu again, that is if Ryu didn't die of starvation or dehydration... How it frighten her so... besides not taking a bath still, having bed hair, and not even brushing her teeth, she quickly went downstairs and started making lunch, but in any case, Micchi was not even in the kitchen. But in her room... which she didn't even know about.

Micchi found her wet bra from yesterday, he looked at the tag, with a mischievous smirk...

From the preparation time, Karin managed to take a bath, brush her teeth, and a change of clothes. "Micchi, lunch is ready!" Micchi gave a quirky smile to Karin, which she found suspicious but did nothing, rather just pay attention to the cake, now she can start decorating it. Micchi grabbed her breast, "Yup, really are bigger when you grab them..."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Karin punched his head, panting from embarrassment, her face was red. Out of all things, why is she always used as a toy? Everyone takes advantage of her, Jin... Kazune... Micchi... Hanako... Ryu... all of them. She really needs "**normal**" friends... "MICCHI!"

"Just wanted to check for size!"

"Drop dead..."

"But wouldn't you miss me? The only person that can bring about a smile?"

"I have Ryu-kun for that..."

"Your anger?"

"I have Kazune-kun don't I?"

"How about body touching bonding?"

"The heck? I guess that's you..."

"See, you'll miss that won't you!?"

"Not. At. All."

"Wah... Karin doesn't care about me!"

Karin didn't even bother to pay attention, instead she was decorating the cake, one shaped as a heart and the other normal circle. She started with the round one first, she wanted to make a smiley face with the yellow icing and purple one for those little thingies around it. Swirly tulips? Something like that. The purple was also being used for the eyes and the smile. It was already covered in yellow icing, now the purple, and done. There was a message saying "I'm sorry if I got you mad."

Karin didn't notice she left some purple icing on her cheek, Micchi licked it off, the memory brought back the time when she thought she was on a date with Kazune, she punched Micchi, again. So he thought he could just sulk in his little dark corner... Karin let out a small giggle, even though Micchi will do crazy things to her, sometimes she has a reason to laugh at it, secretly though. Now for Heart shaped cake, good thing this was chocolate and the other was vanilla. Taking her time, she didn't want to break any part of the heart, gently she applied white frosting to the cake. Still plain, but not finished. She added pink tulip thingy frosting on top and bottom. It was done, well not really... she took out a rose that was connected with another, it was for cakes and was edible but hard to eat. The message on this was, "I really missed you!"

"Hanazono-san, these are amazing, but like a professional!"

"Thank you."

It was true, since her cooking was no longer... jumbled... she became really good, all thanks to Himeka though. All her time making the cake ready, trying her hardest to perfect it, was worth it, she looked at the clock, "1:47, wow. Only 3 more hours."

Karin didn't bother to change, she just wore a maid outfit, with a dark blue apron, her face had a little bit of frosting, but on her apron, it already dried, was she filthy, "Hanazono-san?"

Karin was staring at the ceiling, which proved she was tired, "can you make cookies?"

"Micchi... can't you just buy them at the store...!" She sounded like a whiny little girl.

"But there's no love in it, so it doesn't taste as good."

"Fine."

Karin made a quick trip to the market, carrying two bags full of supplies, she was tired, she made cake, now cookies!? Can this day getting any more tiring? When she arrived back at Micchi he was already hugging her. She was irritated that he back away, a strong fire can even be seen... Karin started making the cookies, the flour that was needed was blasted in her face and apron because she thought she ran out, but there was plenty... She made a quarter of them cookies with sprinkles, a quarter of them being chocolate chip, and another quarter, cookies that were rectangular with half of it being vanilla and the other have chocolate, and lastly, just plain chocolate.

Now she had splattered frosting, flour, and some of the dough hanging on the apron, at least you can see some of her skin... well... most. She made two batches of the same cookies. Karin collapsed on the chair, she didn't want to do anymore, "I'm beat!"

_

* * *

30 min later..._

* * *

"Cookies are ready Micchi..." Karin took out the cookies, now she was really dirty, nor did she feel like carrying all these stuff to her real home. Micchi couldn't help because he had to whatever he had to when she leaves. During another 30 minutes, she just stayed there still, on the chair. She was either sleeping or dozing off.

* * *

2:47

* * *

"Hanazono-san?" 

"Yes...Micchi..."

"Can you make me lemonade?"

"Do it yourself, or go to the store."

"Like I said, the store doesn't have any love in it! And I bet you can make it better."

"But Micchi, I'm tired..."

"Please?"

"If you leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Until dinner."

"Deal."

Karin found a pitcher, once again her life was being sucked out of her. At least she'll be free from Micchi until dinner, then the bothersome Micchi will start asking for favors, whatever. For now, all she wants is peace and quite. She got a hold of the cut board placing eight lemons on the side, she was relaxed as soon as she reached the fifth. "HANZONO-SAN!"

Well, there goes the peace and quite... but Karin now slit her finger, from the liquid of the lemon that had dropped to her cut, now hurt like living hell, "OW! OW OW!" Micchi took out a quick band-aid, placing on the bleeding cut. "You ok?" Karin jerked her hand up, pointing the lemon at his eye, then...

Squirt.

"MY EYE! IT STINGS!" Karin pointed the lemon at his right eye, from what she thinks she remembers, that was his real eye. Karin had no sympathy what so ever, nor pity for that matter. So she continued cutting up the lemons.

When all was done she squirted all the lemon juice, then filled it with water, sugar, and last, ice. "It's done."

"Yay!"

"Aren't you going to get some?"

"No, I just wanted you to make it for no reason!"

Punch.

"Owwie, your so mean."

"You shouldn't be talking Micchi."

_

* * *

4:30 at last...

* * *

_

"I'm leaving Micchi!"

"Bye, but why didn't you least change your clothes?"

"I was afraid since you might so something to me..."

"I'm not that sick..."

Karin was still dirty, like she said, Micchi might pop out and grab her like her did before... well, that's now the least of worries, she had one cake in one hand and another in the other, a large tray of cookies that had enough space in the middle to hold the pitcher of lemonade. No matter what, she couldn't see in front of her, but the sides were good enough. Just a little more, boy will she feel some pain later...

Knock knock.

"Karin-chan?"

"Himeka-chan! Nice to see you again!"

"What are you doing here, I thought you were going-"

"Where's Ryu-kun?"

"Upstairs in your room."

Karin stepped in, damn. She just had to have a room that you have to climb stairs, Karin quickly went up, a miracle how not even a spill from the lemonade, Karin knocked on her door, "go away!" It was surely Ryu's voice. Karin was quite annoyed that she was reciving a scream from him when she was tired and already had a headache from Micchi. Karin opened the door, why was it unlock? Who cares at the moment. Ryu looked behind him, his eyes were still watery, red, and puffy. Ryu turned around, he was mad at her now. Also he looked disgusted on her appearance.

Karin sighed, she put down all her belongings, hugging Ryu.

"I'm sorry, but for now I'll visit!"

He still didn't say anything..

Karin opened up the cake from the box, and grabbed some of the extra cookies, "look, I made these for you."

Ryu turned his head a little, at least no more crying. He nibbled on the cookies, how precious. Karin gave him a smile, Ryu stopped eating his cookie and hugged Karin, after a while, was continuing eating his cookie, "did you miss me, Ryu-kun?"

"Yes mommy."

"Aww." Both turned around and saw Hanako leaning on the door, "isn't this sweet?"

"Hanako-chan! Want cake?"

"You brought cake?"

"Two."

"Why is your face..."

"Don't ask..."

Karin showed the heart shaped cake two both of them, Ryu smiled to see the message, Himeka and Kazune came in, but of course, he growled at the cake, Karin took out the other. Everyone eyed it. It was an adorable smiley cake, she got up and blushed trying to hand it to Kazune, "I really am sorry if I got you mad."

"Sorry about making you go through so much trouble..."

Ryu walked in to both of them, he gave a big smile, pushing them into each other, which in any case made lip contact. Hanako tackled Ryu to the ground, all he was doing was laughing. It was great Himeka was getting cups, and Shi-chan entered smiling at both of them, "Nya."

* * *

**Ryu just really enjoys getting hurt by Hanako right?  
Karin and Kazune kissey kissey :3**

_Me: Well, there might not be interviews for while, so now... I WAS PROMOTED!  
Ryu: Good for you...  
Kazune: Is there any point in having us here now?  
Me: Yes, now it's gonna be a game show!  
Kazune: Say wha?  
Me: Alright, there are four on the boys side... and 3 on the girls side... so I'll be on their side for now...  
Jin: That isn't fair, you'll know everything.  
Me: Deal with it!  
Me: Let's begin with round 1, but first pick your captains!  
Me: Captains, come forward!  
-boys side comes out with Kazune- -girls side picks out Karin-  
Me: Okay! -reads my card- FIGHTING MATCH!  
Hanako: -cracks her knuckles- I'll beat anyone here, may I Karin?  
Karin: Be my guest.  
-boy's team gulps-  
Ryu: I'll go.  
Micchi: Sacrifice?  
Jin: Yup.  
Ryu: At least I'm not afraid to beat a guy like Hanako.  
Hanako: Oh no you didn't.  
Me: BEGIN!  
Himeka: Be careful Hanako-chan!  
Karin: GO HANAKO! GO RYU!  
Kazune: Cheer for one...  
Karin: I can't...  
Kazune: Your pathetic...  
Ryu: Come on Hanako, I thought you were always good at this... -head locking Hanako-  
Hanako: That's because I don't want to hurt that fragile body of yours.  
Ryu: Screw you!  
Me: THIS WILL BE GETTING TO VIOLENT FOR OUR VIEWERS! Till next time!  
Hanako: DIE YOU DAMN BASTARD!  
RYU: I'M NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL I SEND YOU TO HELL, BITCH!  
Me: Exactly what I meant..._


	8. Kansai, HERE WE COME & Fairies DO exist!

**Alrighty then! Thanks for the reveiws, blah, blah, blah, I feel so dull today X(  
Because of my dull mood, not much funny in here, last part mostly all serious, and begining, then straight to the game show! And maybe a little something else...  
Huzzah...**

**And yet I still forgot to eat lunch :P**

**I'm to lazy to do mailbox XP**

**NOTE: CH WILL BE PART OF THE GENRE SUPERNATURAL!**

* * *

"Hanzono-san!" 

"Yes?"

"Let's go to Kansai!"

"Why so suddenly?"

Micchi took out a random pamphlet, it had mostly everything to know about Japan, when she went to know about Kansai, two things caught her eye, one was a picture of thousands array of sakura's, sure they can find some here, but it looks more beautiful in the picture, under it said, "Sakura tress of Mt. Yoshino." The other was a beautiful like forest, with a stones as a road, tress going downer and downer, while the sunlight can also be shown, it looked beautiful, the title said, "Kumano Kodo."

"Alright, let's go!"

"We should invite everyone else! What fun is it to just torture you?"

"So it was torture!"

"You heard nothing...!"

"Right..."

"Let's go today!"

"But we aren't prepared... or any body else for that matter..."

"_And_?"

"Just...! Just, call them..."

"YAY!"

_

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

_

"Why do I have to come? I don't want to be stuck with you people...!" Jin was dragged for the torture... I mean, Fun! As well.

Karin was so bored, so even though she wouldn't believe what she was going to say, she will say it anyway, "not even me...?" Karin made her eyes watery, she stoop this low, it's even shameful. Jin held his hands in hers, "I would give anything to be stuck with you, like a dark place, where our love will illuminate the darkness." Ryu rolled his eyes, "gag me..."

"Wow Jin... now what soap opera did you get that from?"

"How'd you know!?"

"One, it really doesn't sound like you. Two, I think 'illuminate' is to much a of word for your vocabulary."

"I tried."

Hanako came out with a paper and a marker, "alright since were going to stay at a hotel, pick your partner you want to stay with!"

Jin raised his hand, "I want to stay with my beautiful goddess!"

"I object, your a fake."

Now Micchi raised his hand, Karin shook her head, "I'm not going to stay with a pervert. How about this? I'll stay with shi-chan." Hanako didn't even bother arguing about her staying with a cat, the faster she gets this pairing up thing done, the better. Hanako finished scribbling on the paper and deciding everything, "Alright, deal with who you got! Karin and her cat. Me and Kazune. Ryu and Himeka. Jin and Micchi. That's it, like I said, deal with what you have, it will only be for two days."

Kazune sighed, his problem was, going to deal with Hanako for two whole days. Micchi and Jin were upset that they are sharing a room, together, and they have no girls in the room. Karin had no problem, as long as she's away from Kazune. It was surprising that Ryu didn't bother to object to anything, he was only sitting there, staring at Hanako.

"The helicopter's should be here any minute."

"Yo Hanako, why couldn't we just use the jet plane?"

"Ryu, I don't want anybody's feet dirtying it, also, remember last time what you did."

Ryu looked deep in thought, then started laughing, "oh yeah! That was fun."

"I'm going to get you back..."

_

* * *

1 1/2 hour later..._

* * *

"Everybody, we are close to Kumano Kodo, so we'll go there later on." Hanako announced as they all listened to her of the lobby in the the hotel. "Now, report to your room. No sneaking in, no being perverted, and try to have some more spirit." 

Everybody left, leaving alone Hanako, they went to the top floor. Everyone went inside their own room along with their partner. Kazune wished everyone just one key card, then he can leave Hanako to sleep in the hallway. Wouldn't that be great?

"Shi-chan?"

"Yes, Karin-chan?"

"Do you think the guys take advantage of me?"

"Why, do you? Nya."

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Everyone was adoring the beautiful historical place, well, the girls. The boys found it rather boring, Ryu pretended to care, only for Karin though, Micchi was sorta interested, but Jin and Kazune sat down on the rough, mossy stones in utter boredom. Karin was holding Shi-chan in her arm, with her little paw, "look, Karin-chan! A cottage! Nya!" 

"Weird... shi-chan, how about we come back at night time?"

"Hm, if I'm not really tired, then!"

"K-a-r-i-n!" Ryu jumped on Karin's shoulder, she let go of Shi-chan, guess it turned into a piggy back ride, "wow Ryu-kun, your really light." Karin was walking at ease, it's amazing, when she help Kazune, he was heavy, when she carries Ryu, he's almost like a feather. Kazune watched in disgust on how much Ryu would do, Jin fell aleep on the rocks, funny how an ant was crawling on Jin's face, as long as Kazune didn't notice, he won't freak out.

Himeka was holding up a hairy caterpillar to Karin and Ryu, they both sweat dropped on how she still finds bug interesting, "isn't this fuzzy caterpillar adorable?"

"Yeah, Himeka, let me see that..."

Himeka held up the caterpillar to Ryu, he was very much disgusted holding this, this, thing... Ryu gave an evil smirk, he threw the caterpillar in Kazune direction, "heads up!"

The caterpillar landed on Kazune face, his reaction, blinking, his other...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jin shot up, he flick the ant off, Ryu was laughing, Hanako who was taking pictures and the scream that made her camera fall, Himeka was blinking having pity on the bug, and Karin just sighed.

* * *

"Shi-chan, so are you going? 

Karin looked at her cat, she was sleeping in her own real bed, the answer was clearly no, she took the elevator. Waiting patiently, while listening to elevator music, she was bored of waiting she also hummed along. The doors open, Karin walked down the lobby, she saw Jin and Ryu talking, since the doors were glass, you can clearly see that. Jin looked surprised, and backed away a little, and Ryu stood there smirking. They contiued talking, Jin started clenching his fist.

She didn't want any more trouble than there already was, Karin opened the door a little, both of them their heads turned, Jin was furious at the moment and gave one more look at Ryu, "go to hell."

"With you? Gladly."

Jin went in the elevator, Karin tilted her head in confusion, "ryu-kun, what happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry. But what about you, it night time..."

"Um, stargazing?"

"I see, well, I'm going to sleep, night Karin."

Karin walked back to the Kumano Kodo, it looked more beautiful at night, Karin sat on a large rock, she sat there, quietly. Listening to the beautiful sound of nature, slow rushing water, crickets singing, frogs croaking, and just a few birds chirping. Karin saw something pass, a glowing light ball? Firefly? Karin followed it, she stepped in the water, her luck it wasn't deep at all, it just reach her ankles. Whatever the light was it fell in the bushes. Karin put her head in the bush, it was a creature, it had small, angel white wings, long snow white hair, there where purple fan like and cloth like fans with a long lace, ribbon lace in other words, that started out white and became the shade of purple as her clothing, she wore a purple crop top, her sleeves that was on her elbows had a hand made pattern, but a beautiful one, even the on chest it had the same design, and a purple ruffled skirt. 

"A fairy...?"

The little creature woke up, it small hands rubbed it's eyes, it showed she had a very pure and beautiful light purple eyes, almost like Micchi but brighter, the little thing looked at Karin for a moment, then it covered it's face, "don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The creature blinked at her a few time, "you can see me?"

"Of course!"

"How in in the world... are you going to kill me...?"

"Never, why would I hurt such an adorable thing like you. What's your name?"

"R-R-Reika..."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karin! By any chance, are you hurt?"

"N-n-no! I-I'm fine!"

"Your wing, it looks cut." Karin poked it.

"Owwie!"

"I'm sorry!"

Karin patched up Reika's wing, it was becoming very late, sure Reika can leave for good, but something deep down wanted her to stay, so for the night, she feel alseep in Karin's pillow, both smiling, both happy...

* * *

Karin woke up earlier than usual, so now it's time for breakfast! Karin walked to the another room, the bathroom, and big it was. Then the other room, yes! Kitchen, she look in the cabinets, all the supplies needed and more! Karin decided to go plain and simple, pancakes, eggs, and also great, they had bacon. Since she really didn't have to do much, not like anyone was going to barge in. 

Click click. Ka-chunck.

Ryu was trying to get his leg through the window, but fell down, "ow, mama, I hurt myself..." His golden eyes glittered in her, he just look so adorable that she hugged, him, "anything you want for breakfast?"

Ryu suddenly quit the waterworks and dusted himself off, "not really, I just felt like dropping in."

_"He should become an actor..."_  
"What for?"

"I was bored at the moment. Then I smell something cooking, and I knew it was you."

"Your across from my room."

"Your point...is?"

"Never mind." Karin placed the finished egg on her plate, she was frying the bacon when she turned around her egg was gone. She looked at Ryu who was munching down on her now, scrambled eggs with bread. And ketchup. Ryu was done in matter of seconds, "bye, I'm off for a mourning jog!"

"Wait!"

Ryu turned around, Karin wiped a little ketchup left near his mouth, he gave her a smile, _"she really is like a mother..."_  
"Bye now!"

Ryu climbed out of the window, Karin was about to crack her egg until she realized something, "wait! This is the top floor! And Ryu is across from my room and he came through my window? So he's now climbing down..." Karin rushed to the window, she didn't see him, "RYU-KUN!?" She looked further down, it was a little spot waving, it was Ryu. At least that insane boy was alright. Karin finished making breakfast, she had a large tray carrying everything, she sat on her bed, awakening Reika.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I made you breakfast."

Karin lifted the fairy and placed her on the tray, her purple eyes dazzled looking at the food. Karin cut up a piece of her egg and half of one bacon strip, she then poured orange juice on a spoon. Reika drank a sip from the spoon, and ate the food even though she was using her hands. She looked really happy, and so was Karin.

"Is there any wish you want me to grant?"

"Wish?

"Yes, fairies?"

"True, do you use a wand?"

"Who told you that?"

"Books."

"Fungus! Fairies do not to use wand, well some do, but not commonly. Since humans can't see us, we barly grant wishes, and since you can see me, and you been so very kind to me! I will grant any wish at anytime. Mostly the wishes are unlimited."

"I see..."

"Your not going to overreact?"

"Not at all, but to see if it's true... I wish for a ice cream for both of us to share."

Reika bowed, the ribbon laces lifted and touched each other, a big ice cream appeared with two spoons, the other was tiny, perfect size for Reika. Reika grabbed her spoon. "Itadakimasu!"

"MOURNING!" Karin looked at her door, everyone was standing there what were they waiting for, food. Himeka was also there just to help Karin. She didn't need to cook for them, they just need to learn. That is, if they ever feel like it. Karin whispered to Reika, "they can't see you?"

"Not unless I take my form of a human..."

"Do you mind if I tell them about you?"

"Not at, if they are you friends, I think I can trust them."

Ryu patted Karin's back, his face was filled with worry, "Karin...who are you talking to?"

"The fairy."

Jin set her down on the bed and Micchi covered her with the blanket, "Hanazono-san... get some rest."

"I'm not kidding! I wish that you regain normal form."

Everybody looked at her more strangely, "wish?"

Reika appeared, her wings was gone, but she still look the same. She kind of nervous on how everybody was staring at her then back at Karin with a 'God-she's-really-not-crazy,' Ryu rubbed his head, Micchi pinched himself, and the rest just kept staring at Reika. "There's no love in this room, no life, what's wrong with you people, haven't you ever seen a girl... erm... fairy?"

"How do we know this isn't a magic act?" Kazune finally spoke.

"I'll show you, but Reika, can you grant in this form?"

"Yes, but not much."

Karin was thinking for a moment, what should she wish, "I wish a shoe hit Kazune-kun at the back of his head." Reika ribbon lace lifted and touched, then a shoe flew at of no where and hit his head, Kazune rubbed his head a gritted his teeth, "coincidence..."

"Still don't believe? Hm, I wish this room was filled with flowers!" Reika granted her wish, there was different variety of flowers in the room, roses, daisy's, dragonsnaps, cosmos sulphureus, forget me knots, and etc...

"Anybody else doesn't believe?"

Silence.

"Good, now get out!"

"We came for breakfast!"

"I wish they went back to their rooms and didn't bother me about food except Ryu and Himeka." Ryu secretly did his own cheer because he felt special. Also Himeka.

At last they were all gone.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Game show with the stars_**

_Me: And we're back folks! Remember that match to the death, will it seems that it ended in a tie, good thing I didn't have to clean up the blood!  
Ryu: I wanted to let her win, but she wanted to play rough!  
Hanako: In your damn dreams, the only reason it ended in a tie because I didn't want you to break down crying.  
Ryu: Keep talking, that little, I mean, big mouth of yours will finally be put to rest.  
Me: ANWAYS! Both teams gets a point! Round two! -reads zee card- ONE QUESTION! ONE CHANCE!  
Jin: What do we do?  
Me: Title says all.  
Everyone: ...  
Me: Just answer one freakin question, that's it.  
Everyone: OH!  
Himeka: I'll go!  
Kazune: So will I.  
Micchi: Great...  
Me: How much wood does a wood chuck chuck if it doesn't chuck wood?  
Jin and Ryu: The hell? How's that a question?  
Micchi: Is there even an answer?  
Me: Begin! YOU HAVE 14 SECONDs!  
Kazune: Uh...  
Me: 13...12...11...10...  
Himeka: Chuck chuck, doesn't chuck wood..?  
Me: 9...8...7  
Kazune and Himeka: None?  
Me: 6...5... Oh, you said something. CORRECT!  
Kazune: Yippie...?  
Himeka: Y ay.  
Me: Round 3! NEEDLE RACING!  
Everyone: Excuse me?  
Me: All you have to do is get on these scooters -points at the scooters- While trying to pin their body with this giant needle!  
Micchi: Is that lethal?  
Me: I think.  
Jin: How did they ever promote someone like you?  
Me: That is still a question I even ask myself! Pick a victim! I mean, the volunteer.  
-boy side picks Micchi- -girls side picks Karin-  
Karin: Out of all people, why him?  
Michi: Instead of a needle, can I use my hands?  
Karin: For what...?  
Micchi: -smirks- Grabbing...  
Karin: GET AWAY!  
Me: BEGIN!  
Karin: -running away from Micchi on the scooter-  
Me: USE THE NEEDLES!  
Micchi: -pins the needle on Karin's butt-  
Karin: OWW!  
Micchi: Heh, it would be better if I could you my hands instead.  
Hanako: Are you ok Karin!?  
Karin: I'm sleepy... and feeling, HIGH!  
Ryu: What's in that needle of yours!?  
Me: A remedy that makes somebody feel loopy for a while.  
Karin: -hugging Jin- Kiss me Jin!  
Jin: HOW LONG OF A WHILE!?  
Me: Hours... weeks... months?  
Jin: WHAT!? IT'S NO FUN IF SHE'S LIKE THIS TO ME, ONLY FUN WHEN I'M DOING THIS TO HER!  
Karin: -sits on Micchi's lap- Micchi, come to the shower with me...  
Micchi: Uh, no! SNAP OUT OF IT, HANOZONO-SAN!  
Karin: -falls on Kazune-  
Kazune: K-karin...?  
Karin: -grabs his hand and puts it her shirt-  
Me: WOW! PEOPLE WATCH SOMETHING ELSE! THIS IS HORRIBLE TO SEE!  
Kazune: -turns red and gets a nosebleed-  
Hanako: GET AWAY FROM KAZUNE!  
Himeka: Karin...chan...  
Karin:- grabs Ryu's shoulder- LET'S DANCE RYU-KUN!  
Ryu: I-I can't... I mean, I don't know how to...  
Karin: Don't be shy!  
Ryu: How about we make something to eat? Ne? Heh heh...  
Me: THAT'S IT FOLKS! THINGS ARE GETTING OUT OF HAND! BYE!  
Ryu: Karin, don't eat the pillows!  
Me: Pillows? What pillows? We don't have any.  
Karin: -nibbling on a duck plushie-  
Me: MR. QUACKERS! NOOOOOOOOOO!_


	9. The Cardiac Arrest, is he still alive?

**There might be 3-5 more chapters in the fic; tragic? Yup. But I'm telling you know, it's a maybe.  
But don't worry!  
I made a sequel!  
I already finished chapter 1 on it :D  
WoOt!  
I think it will be very long though... I'm thinking 22 chapters is the min or something.  
I don't know!**

* * *

The small fairy was wandering around the hotel, reason being is because Karin was preparing lunch, she didn't want to bother her, so she left. Reika was depressed, the fact she lied to Karin after so much kindness, indeed she might of been a fairy, but the wish limit wasn't really unlimited. Once she's grants the last wish, she will vanish. Reika didn't seem to really care, she's already happy she met with Karin, she already has her happiness. Another thing that made her guilty is not telling Karin about her life, Reika was much in thought, she never noticed she entered someone's room. She never knew she was in Ryu's room, he was reading a book. 

He stood up from the room, Reika flew to see what book he was reading, "How to Prevent a Cardiac Arrest."

Reika flipped through the pages, all she wondered is why would he want to learn about this, "_'Arrested' blood circulation prevents delivery of oxygen to all parts of the body. Cerebral hypoxia, or lack of oxygen supply to the brain, causes victims to lose consciousness and to stop normal breathing. Brain injury is likely if cardiac arrest is untreated for more than 5 minutes. Cardiac arrest is a medical emergency that, in certain groups of patients, is potentially reversible if treated early enough. When unexpected cardiac arrest leads to death this is called sudden cardiac death (SCD).The primary first-aid treatment for cardiac arrest is cardiopulmonary resuscitation (commonly known as CPR) to provide circulatory support until availability of definitive medical treatment, which will vary dependant on the rhythm the heart is exhibiting, but often requires defibrillation."  
_**(---Credit to Wikipedia for the info---)**

Reika stopped reading as soon as she heard a loud thump, seems as though Ryu fell on the table and as the book said oneself may lose conscious. Reika panicked and flew straight to Karin's room. "KARIN!"

Karin jumped in fright, the pot with rice fell on the floor, "geez... what is it?"

"Ryu! He's dieing!"

"Reika, he can't be dieing, he isn't ill or anything. And also, during the past few days, there were no signs."

"Why don't you check for yourself?!"

"I will!"

Karin left the soiled rice on the floor, she went over to Ryu's door to see it wide open. Karin gulped, she was hoping what Reika just said I either a cruel joke or just a lie. She found Ryu just motionless on a table, her eyes widen in fear, "HANAKO!"

Next door Hanako awoke from her sleep, who ever knew she woke up late. The sleepy girl walked next door and rubbed her eyes, staring at Karin with one eye open, "what is-"

Karin hugged Hanako, letting her tears dry upon her shirt, Hanako patted Karin's back, unknowing what's wrong with her. She saw a book, the same one Reika saw, she saw Ryu on the table. "Karin, Ryu's asleep, right...?

She only continued to cry, "is he..."

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop here, I was planning to do something to Ryu. I know, I know, I'm evil.  
It's obvious that this is a cliffy.  
Anyways, I'm not doing the game show because this is such a short chapter.  
Sorry!  
DON'T ASK ME ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND THE CARDIAC ARREST!  
I'm just going along with what anything says.  
And plus, the chapter just popped into my head even about the cardiac arrest.**


	10. He's back! Hanako really does care! Aww!

**WOO! CH 10**

**I fell dizzy x.x**

**And I'm sorry for leaving the other chapter short! XP**

**If I don't finish the fic before I leave, SORRY! AGAIN!!**

* * *

Hanako pushed Karin off of her, running next to Ryu's side. There seemed to be no breathing, Reika put her head down, "SCD...?" Most likely since there seemed to be no sign of breathing. Hanako checked his pulse... dead. Karin watched as Hanako's bangs covered her eyes, but no matter what, her tears shown. It slid down her face, Karin exit the room and closed the door behind her. Karin wipped her face with her arm, she couldn't imagine how bad Hanako could of felt, since they have been together for a long time. Karin crouched down, hugging her legs and couldn't help but let tears stream down. 

"I don't want to have any of your germs."

"Don't be so mean!"

"Karin?"

Micchi was going to say something stupid until he turned her head, both Kazune and him kneeled beside Karin.

"Hanazono-san?"

Karin lifted her head, amazing how in such short amount of time her eyes got red and little puffy, her hair was stuck to her face because how her dry tears made a stick-dry like substance. To make it simple, it's like somebody who isn't a mourning person and their zombie-like features. "R-Ryu-kun..."

Kazune took out a tissue and cleaned up her face and tears, "yeah?"

"Is dead..."

"What?! Why? How?!"

"Sudden Cardiac death..."

Karin long awaited for Hanako to come out, then she finally did. Karin just realized this was the very first time Hanako has ever cried, even though she was human, Karin never thought she could ever cry. She always seemed tough and won't let stupid tears get to her, seems like she was wrong. Karin wanted to say something, but words just wouldn't come out, quite obvious what she needs is to strangle Ryu for the fact he might say something stupid about her. Or insulting.

Hanako went in the elevator, now Karin went in the room. Seems like Hanako placed Ryu on the sofa, Karin saw him smiling, she smiled back.

"Ryu-kun, why didn't you tell me this could of happen to you?"

Silence.

"It's alright, I guess I can't expect you to always to tell me things, I bet there are millions of things you never told me. Either way, I respect that."

Karin was remembering many thoughts, if he was still alive, Karin would be cooking right now and Ryu would either come from the window or come out from nowhere, he would give her a big hug first, and say "mommy" or "momma." Karin was back to reality, she just realized she had Reika, of course! She could wish Ryu was back! "Reika!"

The fairy appeared on her shoulder, "yes?"

"I wish Ryu was alive and never had this disease."

Reika turned down her head in shame, "I can't bring someone back to life. I'm... sorry..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... hold on! My sister! She's better of a fairy than I am, fairy and magician for that fact! She can bring him back, but she's really not friendly towards anyone."

"I'll take that risk!"

"Remember Kumano Kodo? When you found me. There's a secret lake there. The process starts there."

* * *

"It's beautiful!"

"Yup! Aiko! AIKO!"

Karin held on Ryu's body the whole way here, she was back where she found Reika, but a little more distant, what stood before her was a beautiful lake where the sun shined which gave the water more of mystic appearance. She looked at Ryu again, she already had many thoughts on how she'll react as soon as he was back. Bear hug was included. Reika was still calling out someone's name. There was only silence. "For the love of- what the hell do you want, Reika?!"

"Hello."

"A human? I see. WAIT! A HUMAN CAN SEE ME?!"

"Yup."

"Reika..."

"Sorry, sorry! It's that..."

Karin stared at the other fairy, they didn't look anything alike, if Karin can guess, she would of had a short temper. Her hair was black and long, she had long pigtails with a heart shaped scrunches, butterfly wings that was black then red, a corset with a V shaped that was red, and the rest was black, by her hips there was red ribbon, their was a long cloth with hearts her skirt was black and underskirt was red, on the back she wore a long light red ribbon that reached her ankles, she wore red socks that had a pattern of diamonds with hearts, you really couldn't see if she wore shoes or not, nor can you see her eye color, but Karin guess it was black.

"Why should I?!"

"Please! Then you'll never have to see me again."

"I can't stand you, but it doesn't mean I hate you. Your on your last wish, and for the ritual to begin, we need a sacrifice. And your willing to do it, but I'm not allowing it!"

"Please!! I'll be back."

Karin put her head down, so now Reika is also going to die? Figures, now if this doesn't work, she would be losing two friends. What wasn't understandable was when Reika said she'll be back.

"Fine! Girl, place the boy in the water. Now."

Karin was quite startled, she placed Ryu in the shallow water, Reika was vanishing as Aiko was sucking out her life-force with a staff, Reika smiled and Karin "I promise I'll be back, Karin." Karin was slightly teary, if she said she'll be back, then Karin would definitely believe it. Aiko pinned her staff on Ryu, Karin couldn't hear it but Aiko was muttering some words that wasn't her language. Ryu shot up, "My cookie!"

Karin didn't care about the stupid comment, she jumped and hugged Ryu, now both of them were in the cold water, wet.

"Your back!"

"From what? A coma?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

"Do your remember what you have to do?"

Ryu smiled, "yup!"

Both of them stepped out of the elevator, Ryu hid in a small corner as for Karin, she knocked on Hanako's door. She came out, the violent one looked like she never had a decent change of clothes or ever fixed her hair in her life, she could see her eyes were very red from crying, Karin smiled at her, Hanako sniffled and frowned, "careful Karin! There is a garbage like monster going to attack you! Oh wait, it's just Hanako."

Hanako mouth was open, she was staring at Ryu, her dead cousin. But wasn't he suppose to be dead? Karin was awaiting for Hanako to kill the living hell out of him, because that seemed like the only thing she might do. Ryu was also waiting for inflicting pain.

Hanako hugged Ryu, it was a cute yet shocking moment, Hanako was in tears once again, Karin sensed it's her time to go back to her room, so she did.

"BAKA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! BAKA! BAKA!"

Ryu patted Hanako's back, he really did cause people to get into tears, it kinda made him happy he was cared for. "You look horrible as usual, Hanako-chan."

* * *

**Short chapter, was rushed, and etc...  
I really not in the mood for gameshows.  
But I have to do it anyways, again. I'm so lifeless today!**

_Me: -tear tear- And we're back folks...! Mr. Quackers...  
Karin: I'm sorry!  
Ryu: Who cares about that stuffed duck?  
Me: Oh no you didn't! Round four! Security sends Ryu to the dungeon!  
Ryu: -gets taken away-  
Me: He'll be back by the next round.  
Hanako: At least it's a bit quite.  
Me: Round five! -reads the card- VIDEO GAME BATTLE! And since everyone in the girl's team went, it's my turn! And video game is my specialty!  
Jin: Then I guess I'm the last one.  
Me: This is gonna be a snap.  
Himeka: So, what game?  
Me: DDR!  
Micchi: Are you serious...?  
Me: Of course.  
-afterwards-  
Me: Yes, I won!  
Jin: You cheated!  
Me: Did not, and even if I did, I am running this game show anyway!  
Jin: So you admitted you cheated.  
Me: Nope, I'm just saying what would I do and stuff, now the score is 3 to 3!  
Jin: Cheater.  
Me: Shut it! You know what, let's have a party! YAY!  
Everyone: -cheering-  
Me: -takes out a bat- Who wants to hit the piñata?  
Himeka: Let me try!  
Hanako: I want to!  
Micchi: Your going to murder it!  
Hanako: So?  
Micchi: Rest in peace, oh great piñata.  
-still partying after 3 hours-  
Ryu: Helloooooo, anyone there? Hello..._


End file.
